


Crepes and Plates and Not-Dates

by didsw



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged up characters, College AU, M/M, food truck au, kinda??? its summer break ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsw/pseuds/didsw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun glints off crimson frames, bright, so vivid Nagisa thinks he might go blind. </p><p>He stares.</p><p> </p><p>[Or: The rival food truck AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Truck in Town

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this idea for soo long omg...
> 
> also, i suck at titles haha
> 
> many many thanks for my awesome friend abby (narutorun on tumblr) for amazing beta!!
> 
> EDIT: now with [fanart](http://muchacha11.tumblr.com/post/103447166402/can-we-talk-about-that-reigisa-foodtruck-rivalry) !!!!!

He’s watching Haru write the day’s specials on the chalkboard when a truck comes to a rolling stop right behind _Tokyo Takyo_. Nagisa tears his eyes away from Haru’s tiny, even script (how can he write so small when the chalk is so thick?) to stare. The new truck is a creamy yellow, broken only by lacy pink detailing that swirls along the edge of the vehicle. A girl, probably around Nagisa’s age, opens the window and reaches up, tugging at _something_ —Nagisa squints—and a blue and white striped awning falls over the opening and counter. It is, without a doubt, the absolute cutest food truck Nagisa has ever seen.

“ _Belles Crepe_ s _?_ ” reads Haru, dusting off chalk from his hands. Light powder poofs into the air between them.

“It’s French,” says Nagisa, who took one world language elective when he was a freshman.

“What does it mean?” says Haru, who knows exactly how full of shit he is. Nagisa doesn’t answer him, turning away from Haru’s private grin to watch the girl struggle with the awning. It’s creased up at the bottom, refusing to smooth out, and she’s too short to reach the end and yank it down.

“Rei,” she calls, right as Nagisa moves to offer help. “Rei, come out here and help me.”

“What’s wrong?” a voice says, hidden inside the shadow behind the counter. Nagisa pauses.

“The canopy’s stuck,” she replies, blowing out a frustrated breath, red strands so deep Nagisa thinks they might be burgundy floating away from her face.

“Coming,” says the voice, and the back door opens.

The sun glints off crimson frames, bright, so vivid Nagisa thinks he might go blind. He stares, thankfully hidden in the shadow of _Tokyo Takyo_ , as a young man in a small pink apron, a delicate white cap nestled over stylish bangs, strides to where the cloth has folded up and fixes it with a deft pull. Nagisa can see the cords of his arm from where he’s standing, shifting under bronze, skin glimmering in the early summer light.

Nagisa stares.

“Thanks,” the girl says, and they exchange smiles. Nagisa catches his eye when the guy turns and the gentle look slides off, replaced with a solemn mask. He jerks his head, curt, to Nagisa and disappears back inside the truck, the crisp lines of his slacks fluttering at the edges.

“Help me set up,” says Haru, suddenly right beside him, and Nagisa follows him inside.

**

“What do you think?” Haru’s holding out a plate of six perfectly round, steaming takoyaki. “I tried using a couple different cheese fillings instead, for vegetarian customers.”

“Gorgeous,” Nagisa breathes, thinking of navy flips and red rims.

“You think so?” Haru pops one in his mouth. “Ahh, hot.”

“Haru-chan!” says Nagisa. “Isn’t it so exciting to have another food truck on this street? I hope we can make friends with them!”

“Exciting?” Haru echoes. “What about the customers?”

Nagisa cocks his head. “What _about_ the customers?”

“Another truck means competition for customers,” says Haru. “Makoto taught me that.” Mako is Haru’s...well. They call each other “best friends”, but Nagisa thinks he knows a little better. Mako and Haru are the ones who own _Tokyo Takyo_ , but Mako handles the business aspects and doesn’t accompany them during the lunch shift, while Haru cooks all the food. Nagisa himself handles the customers, orders, and money.

“Competition?” Nagisa didn’t think of that. “I’m sure we’ll be fine, Haru-chan, there are tons and tons of people who walk on these streets every day!” He glances uncertainly out the window. “We sell takoyaki and they sell crepes, so I don’t think it will be a big deal.”

**

It is a big deal. It is totally and completely a bigger deal than Nagisa imagined.

People flock toward _Belles Crepes_ , a name that sounds more and more ridiculous every time Nagisa hears someone struggle through the pronunciation. “Beautiful Crepes” is what they translate to, which strikes him as boring and unoriginal—at least _their_ truck is a clever play on words.

_Tokyo Takyo_ is still selling fairly well, but the sheer amount of passerby that the crepe truck is reeling in grates on his nerves. Even on their best days, Haru and Nagisa have never served numbers this big.

Haru, for all his talk, doesn’t seem to mind that much—he’s perfectly content to stand in front of the stove with his thoughts in the back of the truck. But Nagisa’s the face of _Tokyo Takyo_ , and, well—it’s a little bit embarrassing, standing exposed, exchanging awkward smiles with people who hurry past to get to the vanilla colored truck behind him. He watches everyone carefully to cure his boredom, mentally logging what he sees: a woman in a red scarf, an old man, grey hair ruffling in the wind, a tall guy with dark hair, a scowl— _wait._

“Sou-chan?” Nagisa says, only a little hysterically. The man turns, droopy eyes settling on his.

“Nagisa,” says Sousuke, shooting him a charming smile. “Hey.” Nagisa is not fooled.

“You’re not getting takoyaki today?” Nagisa wails. Sousuke happens to be his favorite regular. Sousuke also happens to be one of their only regulars. “You’re betraying us for crepes?”

“I’m not betraying you,” says Sousuke. “I’m just trying them out for today—“

“You’re betraying _us_ for _crepes!_ ” Sousuke holds his hands up in a placating gesture, one already curled around a waxy cone. “You already went? _Without saying hi?”_

“Nagisa,” says Haru. “Calm down. You’re scaring people away.”

“What people?” Nagisa cries. “All our potential customers are headed over to that demon truck behind us!”

“Is it really that bad?” says Sousuke, ignoring Nagisa’s caterwauling.

“It’s just the initial hype,” says Haru. “We’ll be fine.”

“And him?” Sousuke waves his crepe in Nagisa’s direction.

“He was okay when they pulled in this morning,” Haru says, eyeing Nagisa, “although that may have had to do with that guy in glasses.”

Nagisa lifts his head up from where they were resting, despondent, in his arms. “Shut up, Haru-chan.”

“Ah,” says Sousuke, glinting, “the workers there are very cute, aren’t they?”

“They are not,” Nagisa shakes his head. “They are, as of now, the enemy. And so are you, Sou-chan!” he says quickly, when Sousuke laughs. “Don’t think you’re getting off the hook this easy.”

“Aw, Nagisa,” says Sousuke, reaching up to pat his head. “Don’t be like that. I’ll get some takoyaki.”

“You already have food,” says Haru, pointing to the offending object in Sousuke’s right hand.

“Who says a man can’t have both?” Sousuke smiles at him. “C’mon, Hazuki,” he says, cajoling. Nagisa huffs and crosses his arms, looking away, but when Haru flips them, piping hot, onto the paper dish, Nagisa adds extra mayonnaise and green onion—the way Sousuke likes it.

**

“Bye, Sou-chan!” waves Nagisa a little later when Sousuke’s making his leave.

“You can take a short break if you want to,” says Haru to his phone. “There’s a lull. Go get us lunch, or something.”

Nagisa salutes Haru ( _“Aye-aye!”_ ) and bounds out of the back door.

He takes a long look at _Belles Crepes_ on his way back from the café down the street, grasping a paper bag of sandwiches and soup. The girl and the boy inside are bustling around inside in their tiny aprons and hats. _Cute!,_ Nagisa thinks, then _, no no no_ wait _they’re the_ enemy _. Focus, Nagisa!_

They seem very at ease with each other, none of the stiffness that crept over the guy when he met Nagisa’s eye this morning present at all. _They’re probably together, that makes sense_ , thinks Nagisa, who is not in the least bit disappointed, thank you very much. He doesn’t notice he’s openly staring until the girl waves him over.

“Hi!” she trills, fingers wiggling. “I’m Matsuoka Gou! You work next door, right?”

“Uh, yeah,” says Nagisa, smiling despite himself at her cheery attitude. “Hazuki Nagisa of _Tokyo Takyo_. We sell takoyaki! In Tokyo!”

The guy sniffs a bit, and Gou not-so-subtly jabs him in the side, still smiling widely. He makes a choked noise, adjusts his glasses, and looks Nagisa dead in the eye. “Ryugazaki Rei,” and Nagisa almost misses it, he’s so disoriented by violet eyes.

“Ah, I’m Hazuki Nagisa,” says Nagisa, and Gou giggles behind her hand.

“Yes, you’ve said that already,” says Rei.

“Have I?” says Nagisa, full-flirt, because Rei’s even sexier up close, who knew eyes could be that color? And he must work out or _something_ , nobody’s born with biceps like that, a body like that, which Nagisa can clearly see outlined, thank you for tying that apron so tight, Rei- _cha_ —dammit. He’s forgotten he’s here to establish _Tokyo Takyo_ ’s dominance, not charm the handsome guy in glasses.

“You two sure picked an interesting spot,” Nagisa says lightly. Gou leans forward on her elbows, chin propped up. She looks vaguely interested, a corner of her mouth tugging slightly upwards.

“Yes,” says Rei, taking the bait. “It’s really an optimal location.”

“I know,” says Nagisa. “I’ve been here since summer started.” He lets that hang in the air a moment. “Don’t you think it’s a little weird, choosing a spot right behind another food truck?”

Rei’s scowling face—which Nagisa thinks might just be his resting expression—deepens. “Just what are you implying here?”

“Nothing, nothing,” says Nagisa airly, waving his free hand. “It’s just that—well, this isn’t as populated an area as other locations, so it might be kinda hard for two food trucks, you know?”

“Maybe for you,” Rei says haughtily, thumbing his glasses. “We’re not the ones selling an item so _common_ ,” and that really ticks Nagisa off, because Haru-chan’s cooking is anything and everything wonderfully _not common._

“You think these skinny pancakes are better than Japan’s comfort food?” says Nagisa loudly. “Each little ball is a taste of home!”

“You can get takoyaki anywhere, but where can you find such a beautiful French delicacy in the heart of Tokyo on the go?”

“My takoyaki are much better than your flimsy flapjacks,” Nagisa says, leans as close as he can to Rei.

“Well, I can guarantee that _my crepes_ —“ but whatever lie he’s about to spew is cut off by loud laughter.

“What are you saying?” Gou says, eyes creased up. “Your takoyaki? Your crepes? Did you two forget who actually cooks the food?” She throws her head back again in mirth. “It’s me and that dark-haired guy next door, in case you need reminding. Not you, baby Rei,” and she tugs at Rei’s cheek, pinching pink skin between her thumb and forefinger. “Or you,” she says, pointing a blunt finger over her shoulder as she leaves the counter.

“My point still stands!” says Nagisa. “And you can consider the _Tokyo Takyo_ your rivals!”

“Rivals?” echoes Gou from somewhere inside, still chuckling, but Nagisa can see Rei is totally swept into the chaos.

“Rivals, then,” Rei says, suddenly very solemn and serious. A beat later the façade breaks and lets out a pretentious snort. “As if there’s even any competition.”

“Excuse me?” says Nagisa. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I _mean_ that your little junk truck is hardly a threat.” Rei’s eyes slide over to the right, eyeing the Tokyo Takyo. “That rusty old thing looks like it can barely even move.”

“Hey!” says Nagisa, offended. Haru had worked hard, hand painting their logo. “You leave our truck out of this! You must be scared if you’re trying to comment on stuff outside the food.”

“Scared?” Rei says, eyebrows shooting up. “ _Scared_? As if!” His speech loses some of its refined quality.

“Hmm…” says Nagisa, tapping his chin. He tilts his head. “That sounds like denial.”

“I’m not in denial—“

“That’s exactly what a scared person in denial would say!”

Rei’s nostrils flare. Nagisa smiles back serenely.

“You—you’re so—“

“If you’re not scared,” Nagisa interrupts, suddenly feeling ambitious, “make a bet with me.” Rei pauses in his sputtering.

“A bet?” he asks, his face naturally settling into a frown. “And just what would this little _bet_ entail?”

“Whoever has the least customers…has to…” Nagisa stops to think. “Um…” and then an idea strikes him, so brilliant and clever that he’s momentarily stunned by his own genius. “Whoever has the least customers by the end of next week has to buy the other guy dinner!”

Honestly, he’s impressed with himself for thinking this one up—it’s a win-win situation: he gets to gloat in Rei’s conceited face AND he gets treated to a meal.

At Nagisa’s proposal, Rei’s scowling expression twists into something of embarrassment, his cheeks taking on a slight tint. His glasses are knocked slightly askew as he ungracefully stutters a reply, and Nagisa is privately amused in watching his usually composed enemy flounder around.

“I-um…well, I supposed that is fair eno—”

“Am I included in this deal?” asks Gou, reappearing and saving Rei from humiliating himself any further. She flashes her teeth at Nagisa’s startled look. “Kidding, kidding.” Before he can comment, a hand is shoved in his face.

“Deal. Shake on it,” commands Rei. He isn’t quite meeting Nagisa’s eye, focusing somewhere behind his left ear.

He notices Rei has really big hands…nice hands. Long fingers. Slim wrists. Shaking his head, Nagisa grasps Rei’s palm and shakes firmly.

“You’re going down!” Nagisa says wildly.

Rei draws up to his full height, which is—actually pretty tall. Wow. Nagisa has to crane his neck to look into his face, the added height of the truck Rei’s standing in causing him to tower above, the pastel color scheme blurring the edges of his anger.

“I won’t lose!” He crosses his arms, somehow still elegant with his hair tufting up in different directions and his face flushed with irritation.

“It’s not a race,” says Gou, but she looks incredibly amused. Nagisa wants to stay and glare a little harder up into Rei’s pretty face, but the back door of _Tokyo Takyo_ flies open, and Haru’s staring at him.

“What are you doing? Hurry up, I’m starving,” he calls, and Nagisa is forced to grab the paper bag and make his leave—but not without one last (almost coy) glance over his shoulder.

**

Nagisa throws himself into the last two hours of the lunch shift with new vigor. He talks, he laughs, he makes conversation. Customers usually served with a smile are served…with a bigger smile.

Nagisa internally curses himself for already being an incredibly friendly server. How is anyone supposed to tell the difference? How is he supposed to attract more people if he’s already at one hundred percent charm?

Sometimes, if he leans out far enough when handing the hot dish into eager hands, he can catch a glimpse of Rei, smug grin always present. Nagisa wants to wipe it off his face, sometimes with his fist, sometimes with his tongue, depending on his mood. Rei gives him a mixed vibe. An ‘I-want-to-run-you-into-the-ground-but-also-hold-your-soft-hands’ vibe. A ‘my-takoyaki-are-better-than-your-crepes-lets-feed-each-other-our-food-naked-to-taste-the-competition’ vibe. It’s all very confusing.

Nagisa is distracted from his thoughts when three fiery, golden children wander onto the scene. The younger two seem very small—Nagisa guesses they’re around four or five years old, with a brother looks to be some years older.

“What do you guys want?” he asks his siblings.

“What’s that one?” asks the little girl, pointing to _Belles Crepes_. She and her older brother attempt to sound it out.

“They’re crepes!” calls Rei, from his counter. “They’re like little pancakes filled with delicious treats!”

“Like what? Can I see?” asks the girl, and stumbles forward when Rei displays a beautiful golden cake, drizzled with chocolate and tucked neatly into a paper cone. “It’s pretty! Onii-chan, I want one!” She squeals with delight when Rei hands it to her.

Her brother shrugs good-naturedly. “I guess we’ll all get ‘em, because our mom said to only go to one place,” he tells Rei, and turns to the youngest child. “C’mon, what do you want in yours?”

The littlest boy jerks away from his brother. “I want takoyaki!” he says, pointing straight at Nagisa in the _Tokyo Takyo_. “Daddy always gets me takoyaki from this red truck! I want it with a lotta sauce!”

“No!” cries his sister, clutching her crepe. “We have to get this one!”

“Look at all the flavors,” the eldest boy says, patting his brother on the shoulder soothingly. “You can get any flavor you want! I have enough money.” He fishes out some bills and shows them off.

“Takoyaki flavor!” cries the little boy. “Takoyaki! I want takoyaki!”

“You get takoyaki so many times!” says his sister angrily.

“You do get it a lot,” says the oldest brother, surprisingly calm.

“I don’t mind making some for him,” says Nagisa kindly. Both boys look to him, lips stretched.

“Yay!” cheers the little boy, fists in the air.

“Sorry,” says his brother, still smiling, “but our mom said only one store. We’ll come to you next time, promise!”

Nagisa tries not to slump over in defeat as he watches the trio carefully place their order, politely (and tearfully, in the case of the youngest brother) take their treats from Rei. He’s sniffling a bit when they start to leave.

“Aw, Momo, don’t cry,” says the oldest, and stoops down a bit. “Here, I’ll give you a piggyback ride home.” They all wave goodbye to both _Belles Crepes_ and _Tokyo Takyo_ when they walk past, beaming, and it’s such a cute image that Nagisa, despite falling even further behind Rei, waves brightly back.

**

Haru must have noticed his mopey demeanor, because he offers a reassuring pat on the back.

“Don’t worry. People will always love takoyaki,” he says, and gazes at his stove with something akin to lust in his eyes. Nagisa mentally moves past that and sighs heavily, resting curls on Haru’s shoulder.

“I know that, Haru-chan,” he moans, rubbing his head back and forth, “but our honor and my wallet are at stake here.”

“Your wallet?” says Haru, and Nagisa launches into a long-winded recount of his interaction with Rei and Gou and explains the bet.

“You asked him out to dinner?” asks Haru when he’s finished, a little out of breath.

“Haru-chan! Is that the only thing you took out of this?” says Nagisa.

“I don’t see what the problem is here,” says Haru. “Either way, you get to go on a date with him.”

“It’s not like that!” says Nagisa, even though it is actually exactly like that. “I only said that for humiliation purposes!” He thinks of Rei’s red face and mentally marks it down as a victory.

Haru looks at him. “Nagisa…nothing you’re saying makes sense.”

“Okay,” says Nagisa, fingers pressed against his temples. Nothing against Haru, of course, but his friend can be so incredibly dense when it comes to human interaction. It’s all about what people don’t say, and _subtlety, Haru-chan, subtlety_. “Okay. So he’s decent-looking,”—drop dead gorgeous, if he’s being completely honest _shut up shut up_ —“and he’s got a nice body, but he’s an asshole and a newcomer and we were here first and also I think he needs to be put in his place.”

“And…you think dressing up and flouncing around in those denim shorts while eating things like whipped cream and juicy fruit off your fingers is going to ‘put him in his place’? I know you, Nagisa. I know how you act when you’re trying to get in someone’s pants.”

“What!” cries Nagisa, pink. “I’ve only just met him today, Haru-chan! Is this really what you think of me?”

Haru raises one delicate brow. Nagisa’s cheeks deepen. Okay, so yeah, he’s not completely opposed to the idea Rei naked—those biceps, oh my God—but that doesn’t change the fact that the guy is a dismissive jerk and an insult to _Tokyo Takyo_. He doesn’t want Haru to know for a reason he can’t place, which is interesting, because he’s always been open with his thoughts and affection and romantic antics before, but it must show on his face, his acceptance of Haru’s accusation, because the chef smirks—only slightly—and turns back to the stove.

**

 Finally, _finally_ the lunch shift comes to an end, and three in the afternoon has never felt sweeter. Nagisa is ready to head back to his and Haru’s apartment and throw himself under the covers. He doesn’t have the dinner shift later today—rarely has it, actually. Usually Makoto’s the one who helps Haru in the evenings. It is rare all three of them are forced to pile in together…which suddenly ticks him off. _Do Rei and Gou ever need another hand on deck?_

“Help me carry this to the front,” says Haru, interrupting his thoughts and gesturing towards bins with a jerk of his head. Nagisa sighs and crouches to pick up the crates of plastic cutlery and dishes. Haru likes to store anything that’s not an ingredient in the front, where they sit to drive, and they go through the cycle of transporting plates and utensils, for those who dislike messy fingers, every day.

Right as he’s jumping out of the back door, cheap chopsticks aimed at his face and praying he doesn’t gouge out an eye, Gou and Rei stroll to the front of their truck, easy and graceful in the afternoon rays. Nagisa hates himself for stumbling over his landing.

“Hello,” says Haru. He sets his crate of napkins and cups down.

“Hi!” says Gou. She’s very pretty when she smiles. Nagisa notes how close she and Rei are standing. “Nice to meet you! I’m Matsuoka Gou, and this is Ryugazaki Rei!” Rei bows his head at Haru, silent.

“It’s nice to meet you, too,” says Haru. “My name is Nanase Haruka, and this is my co-worker, Hazuki Nagisa.”

“We’ve met already,” Gou aims her cheery smile at Nagisa. “Your takoyaki smell delicious! The wind carries the scent into our truck all the time, my mouth was literally watering the whole time.”

Haru looks pleased, brushing silky hair out of his eyes. “Thank you. It’s my own recipe.”

“Is it really? You’ll have to show me sometime, I feel like mine always come out so bland!”

“That would be nice,” says Haru, smiling at his apron. Nagisa marvels at how easily Gou won him over.

“Gou, isn’t it time to get going?” Rei shifts on his feet. “We don’t want to cause Rin any worry, especially on our first day.”

“Oh right, right, sorry,” she says, casting an apologetic look over at Nagisa and Haru. “We would stay and talk, but it’s our first day and Rin’s probably worried.”

“Rin?” asks Nagisa.

“Our manager,” Rei answers, which is fantastic. Sounds like another pretty girl for Rei to hang around.

“Sorry!” Gou says again. Nagisa and Haru assure her that all is well as she and Rei clamber into the front of their truck. Nagisa grins when Gou settles herself in the driver’s seat, the juxtaposition of her small frame and the large vehicle amusing.

“Hazuki-san,” Rei calls from his window.

Nagisa glances at Haru, startled, but his friend simply raises a fine brow. “I’ll get the rest of the stuff packed,” says Haru, and wanders over to the front doors. Nagisa sucks in a breath and trots over to Rei.

“How many plates did you serve today?” asks Rei, examining his nails with a bored expression. _Haughty, uptight—!_

“Around three hundred,” Nagisa bites out. Rei’s eyebrows rise, and Nagisa resists the urge to take a swing. “Well? What about you?”

“About five hundred,” answers Rei, casting a look at him over the rims of his lenses. “Five hundred and twenty-seven, to be exact.” Nagisa struggles to control the surprise that threatens to wash over his face.  He succeeds in gaping like a fish out of water.

“Impressive,” he grumbles. Rei smiles.

“I know,” he says, and shows Nagisa a notepad. “I’ve already marked today down as my victory.”

“You’re keeping a tally?” Nagisa grabs the purple book. “Are you serious? You have every day from now until next Friday written down!” He looks at the butterfly print, runs his fingers over the soft leather of the binding and Rei’s boxy script. He’s written the outline of their bet, penciled in today’s statistics and numbers. How nitpicky. How adorable.

“Well, yes,” says Rei, slightly red. “I—well—it’s important to be organized! Anyways, it’s not like there’s any way I won’t win this joke of a bet.” He sniffs disdainfully, and the slight warmth Nagisa felt at his stuttering disappears. He opens his mouth to retort but Gou’s hand shoves Rei’s face aside, and soon both the workers of _Belles Crepes_ are peering down at him through the window.

“Rei, don’t be rude!” she chides. “Don’t worry, Hazuki-san, I’m rooting for you!” She flashes her teeth, and, to Nagisa’s mortification, sends him a saucy wink. “I know you’ll win no matter the outcome!” Nagisa’s mind stumbles over the implications of her statement as she plops back in her seat, giggling over Rei’s splutters of food truck solidarity.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Hazuki-san,” says Rei over the hum of the engine. They eye each other coolly, and the golden light of the afternoon bathes Rei’s face. He looks like royalty, all gentle ruffling in the breeze and glowing skin.

“Yeah,” breathes Nagisa as the truck roars away, dust rising in its wake.

He belatedly realizes he’s still clutching Rei’s little notebook in his hands, pages crumpling in his tight grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh hope you guys enjoyed, comments/kudos always appreciated! talk to me abt characterization..
> 
>  
> 
> also feel free to drop by! didsw on tumblr :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorrrrrry for the very long wait!! hope its to everyone's liking :)
> 
> multiple thanks to [narutorun](narutorun.tumblr.com) for some REALLY GOOD BETA abby ily!! :)

“Morning Gou-chan, Rei-chan!” calls Nagisa Thursday morning when everyone’s unpacking in preparation for the day ahead.

“Gou-chan?” says Gou, surprised.

“Rei-chan?” repeats Rei, irritated.

“We practically work together, so it’s okay to call you that, right?”

Gou shakes her head and turns back to her work, smiling, but Rei crosses his arms.

“It most certainly is not!” he says, puffed like a peacock. “We’ve only just met yesterday!”

“Ah, it’s fine, it’s fine. You can call me Nagisa!” He smiles, throws in a wink to show how _friendly_ and _open_ he is.

“I will do no such thing,” says Rei, red. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got customers to prepare for. We can’t all afford the luxury of standing around and wasting time before opening hours.” He spins on his heel and walks away, straight and stiff. Nagisa leans back and pointedly doesn’t stare at his butt, focusing on his back and broad shoulders, which are very nicely highlighted in Rei’s work shirt and apron. Nagisa silently sends a prayer of thanks to the designer of the _Belles Crepes_ uniform—probably their manager, Rin, whoever she is. _Bless you, Rin._

_**_

Nagisa bounces up to Haru, who’s scrubbing the stovetop. “Why don’t we have a uniform?”

Haru doesn’t pause in his cleaning. “I think our aprons are enough. Why? Do you want one?”

Nagisa considers this. “I don’t know, but we’d look _so_ cute, don’t you think?” Haru glances at him out of the corner of his eye.

“If you think for a minute I’m going to spend my day in those little caps like Ryugazaki and Matsuoka, you’ve got another thing coming, Nagisa.” Nagisa laughs at the image of a stone-faced Haru prancing around in _Belles Crepes’_ dainty outfits.

“Aw, Haru-chan, but don’t they look so adorable dressed like that?” He cups his face, swooning.

“Maybe Matsuoka,” says Haru, quirking his lips, “but Ryugazaki just looks weird.”

“What!” Nagisa says, slightly offended. “Weird? I think he looks—“ but he catches himself at the last moment, “funny. He looks kinda funny.”

Haru hums but doesn’t reply, which makes Nagisa feel strangely exposed. Who cares what Haru thinks? Rei _does_ look a little dumb, cap and bangs flopping all over his forehead. _‘Dumb’ isn’t really the right word…Innocent? Cherubish?_ He imagines Rei in a diaper and snorts to himself.

Someone coughs behind him.

“I’ve come to wish you good luck today,” says Rei, and smiles charmingly at Haru. “Good morning, Nanase-san.”

“Ryugazaki.” Haru nods his head. “Just Nanase is fine.”

“Good luck, Rei-chan!” says Nagisa. Rei frowns.

“Could you please refrain from calling me that?”

Nagisa twirls the string of his apron. “It pisses you off, huh?” he says, feigning sincerity.

“A little,” Rei admits.

“Then nope!” He pops the ‘p’ along with Rei’s expression of hope. Rei sighs deeply, his mouth a tight line, glasses pushing up the bridge of his nose.

“…Yes. Well. You’ll need all the luck you can gather today—word has spread about our new location, and yesterday’s customers have undoubtedly told friends and family about us as well. We’ll be drawing in more than yesterday, I can guarantee.” He smirks, overly confident.

“It’s been a day,” Nagisa mumbles, irritated.

“Nervous, Hazuki-san?” asks Rei. Nagisa scoffs.

“Hah! Nervous!” He throws back his head in mirth. “Oh, Rei-chan. You’re funny.”

“I’ve made calculations and predictions about both of our sales and proven that _I_ have a better chance of winning,” says Rei, reaching back to pat at his back pocket. “They’re all…in…” He frowns a little. “Ah. That’s funny, I could have sworn I put them—“

“Looking for this?” says Nagisa, dangling Rei’s little purple book in front of Rei’s nose. “I kept it overnight.” He tugs it out of reach when Rei grasps for it. “Ah, nice try. You can get it back…on one condition.”

“And that is?” sighs Rei. Nagisa can hear him tapping his foot and catches his fingers twitching, ready to dart out and snatch the book from Nagisa’s grasp.

“Call me by my name,” says Nagisa, flashing his teeth at Rei’s expression. “Come on, it isn’t that hard!”

Rei pinches his nose. “Fine. If I call you…” he grimaces ever-so-slightly, “‘ _Nagisa’,_ will you refrain from stealing my things?”

“Stealing?” echoes Nagisa, standing up a bit straighter. “I didn’t _steal_ this! You left it with me yesterday!”

Rei blushes but doesn’t answer. “Please, if you could just give me my book back…Nagisa…” he mutters, and Nagisa claps delightedly and tosses him the notebook. Rei stumbles and trips but catches it in the air, glaring at Nagisa before striding off.

**

Of course, at the end of the day, _Belles Crepes_ is leading, but on Friday, surprisingly, the takoyaki sell more. Nagisa bends his head over the little book next to Rei, and thinks about how his curls brush against Rei’s cheek, just _barely_ , and how his shoulder is pressed up against Rei’s upper arm. _It’s a small book_ , he tells himself, to justify the closeness.

They’ve gotten better at not jumping down each other’s throats—every new interaction they have has less fighting and more casual conversation.  Sometimes when Rei looks at him, or when they share a joke, Nagisa thinks there might be something more there, something hidden and waiting to come out, but then Rei will drop some comment on how rusty he thinks _Tokyo Takyo_ is, or Nagisa will insult a flavor on the  _Belles Crepes_ menu, and it’s like they haven’t made any progression at all.

**

It’s a lazy Saturday and there’s some downtime early in his shift, so Nagisa uses the opportunity to check his Twitter feed. It’s mostly pictures of food and the city and complaints, and Nagisa’s about to close the app out of boredom, when a retweet catches his eye.

**Belles Crepes** _@BellesCrepesOfficial: Thanks for an awesome first day! We’re back in the same spot today from 10a-3p, come visit! Suggestions for flavors welcome!_

“Eh?” He straightens up from the counter. “The crepe truck is on my feed?” He blinks, squints his eyes—sure enough, there’s a cartoon photo of a crepe as the profile picture, and when he goes to the profile, a side view of the truck next to him is what shows up as the background.

As he scrolls through the tweets, Nagisa gets more and more ticked off. It looks like they’ve had the account for a while, complete with photos and posts about their past locations _. Is this how they attract their customers?_ He’s shocked when the latest timestamp reads half an hour ago.

_Come try today’s special—banana and cream filling with nut topping!_

_Do they seriously live tweet their day?_ “Haru-chan!”

“Don’t shout,” says Haru. “I’m right here.”

“Do you see this?” cries Nagisa, and shoves his phone into Haru’s line of sight. “Look at this! They’re promoting their business constantly! This is how they’ve pulled ahead of us so easily! It’s cheating! Can you believe this!”

“Twitter, huh?” says Haru, taking Nagisa’s phone and studying it with interest. “That’s not a bad idea. Smart of them to use social media to their advantage.”

“You’re missing the point!” wails Nagisa, waving his arms. “That Rei—he’s a cheater! It’s not fair! No one knows about us unless they see us in this spot! He’s buying customers!”

“Is this about your bet?” asks Haru. “I don’t think this constitutes as cheating. It’s not like you ever said he _couldn’t_ tweet.”

“It was implied, seriously, Haru-chan! You can’t think this is okay!”

“If it bothers you so much, confront _him_ about it.” Haru dismisses him by turning back to the food.

“Well, how am I supposed to do that?” Nagisa demands, one hand fisted on his hip. “It’s not like I can just go over and demand an explanation!”

Haru throws up his hands in exasperation. “I don’t know, Nagisa! File a complaint or something, I don’t care!” Nagisa shuts his mouth, eyeing the way Haru bangs a pan on the stove warily.

_Complain, huh?_ Nagisa grins suddenly, inspiration striking. He taps the “follow” button, slides his phone into his back pocket and waits. It’s only a few minutes later when his mobile beeps with a notification: they’ve followed him back. Nagisa goes to their profile and gets to work.

**Direct Messages > with Belles Crepes**

Hazuki Nagisa: _yo_

Hazuki Nagisa: _rei chan is this ur truck_

Hazuki Nagisa: _you guys suck do u know that_

Belles Crepes: _Excuse me?_

Hazuki Nagisa: _wtf u never said that u had twitter this is unfair_

Hazuki Nagisa: _oh hey rei chan_

Belles Crepes: _is this about that bet?_

Hazuki Nagisa: _YES its abt the bet what do ut hink u guys have an unfair advantage!!!_

Hazuki Nagisa: _screw you guys this is against the rules you shouldve said something_

Belles Crepes: _Do you seriously not have any form of social media for Tokyo takyo?_

Belles Crepes: _it’s not my fault you have faulty managing_

At that little dig, Nagisa sucks in a breath, fingers flying over the keyboard, typos everywhere.

**Direct Messages > with Belles Crepes**

Hazuki Nagisa: _HWAT!!_

Hazuki Nagisa: _faulty managng???? UM???v_

Hazuki Nagisa: _screw u honestly_

Hazuki Nagisa: _u cant just walk into MY street and take away MY customers and then tweet abt it_

Hazuki Nagisa: _ur so cocky and stuff do u know taht?? (rei not gou chan)_

Hazuki Nagisa: _how dare u insult haru chan and mako chan_

Belles Crepes: _Stop messaging me_

Belles Crepes: _I mean stop messaging the company seriously I can’t read them and also serve customers_

Hazuki Nagisa: _well 2 bad_

Hazuki Nagisa: _im gonna give u hell_

Hazuki Nagisa: _bc ur kindof a smug dick_

Hazuki Nagisa: _ill slash ur tires_

Hazuki Nagisa: _ill poison the crepe batter or mix or watevr_

Belles Crepes: _I’m reporting you_

Hazuki Nagisa: _ill throw egg at the truck_

Hazuki Nagisa: _wait_

Hazuki Nagisa: _wait what? are you kidding? i was kidding_

Hazuki Nagisa: _HEY wtf!! i was joking answer!!!!!!!_

Hazuki Nagisa: _?????? REI???!!?_

Belles Crepes: _reported_

Hazuki Nagisa: _holy shit_

Nagisa groans. What is he supposed to do now? He can’t report their company—that would be taking it too far. _But that doesn’t mean he can’t report Rei himself…_

Nagisa quickly scrolls through the list of who the truck follows. He sees Gou, smiling from the little square, and the mysterious Rin as well—their profile picture is also Gou, much younger and with a bow in her hair. He goes down a bit further and sees Rei—boring Rei, who chose a picture of _running shoes_ as his photo. Nagisa has to smother a laugh at the inspirational quote about hard work as his bio.

He goes through Rei’s tweets—there aren’t that many, and they’re about the most mundane things. It doesn’t matter, though—he reports each and every single one.

**

A couple of hours later, a strangled shriek echoes through _Tokyo Takyo_. Nagisa and Haru glance at each other as they hear a door slam and heavy footfalls approach the open window.

“Nagisa,” says Rei through clenched teeth.

“Rei-chan!” Nagisa chirps as he hands a dish of takoyaki into a teenager’s waiting hands.

“What _exactly_ have you done?” says Rei, not quite yelling, but close. Some customers in line shift uneasily.

“Come in, come in, back door’s unlocked,” says Nagisa, still cheerful, and beckons the next person in line forward. Rei disappears and clambers in through the back of the truck, scooting around Haru and crossing his arms in front of Nagisa. Nagisa takes the opportunity to help himself to a few sticks of Pocky from the box sitting on the counter.

“What’s wrong?” says Nagisa, Glico packaging crinkling between his teeth.

“My Twitter account,” says Rei. “You’ve suspended it.”

Nagisa is surprised—he thought at the most Rei would get a firm letter from the company telling him to mind himself. “Suspended?”

“Yes,” Rei grits out. “And it’s not like I really used my account, but honestly—suspension? If something like this happens again, it’ll be deleted permanently.” He looks incredibly put out, which makes Nagisa laugh. “You really find this funny, huh?”

“Sorry,” Nagisa says, but once he’s started, he can’t stop. Giggles slip between his teeth, and not even the hand that is hurriedly clapped to his mouth can stop them. “I can’t believe you marched all the way over here for this!”

“Gou is going to kill me,” Rei mumbles, mostly to himself. He looks up angrily. “I just—I panicked and left.” Nagisa laughs harder, shaking as he takes takoyaki plates from a silent Haru and passing them into hungry hands. “Stop—stop laughing, honestly, how immature are you? Reporting me, are you fifteen years old?”

“Hey, you started it!” says Nagisa, but without any real heat. For some reason the whole situation strikes him as incredibly funny, leaving him with a light feeling in his head and chest.

“I didn’t actually report you,” says Rei, like he’s stupid. “I just said that to get you off my back—are you really that gullible?”

Nagisa isn’t offended. “Got me, Rei-chan,” he giggles into Rei’s disbelieving face. “Sorry about that!”

Rei still looks a bit angry, a little sad and lost, like a puppy, and Nagisa’s in a good mood. “You can report me if you want to,” he says, feeling generous.

“I’m not that petty,” says Rei instantly.

“Go ahead, I know you want to,” says Nagisa, smiling at him, and after a beat, Rei smiles back. It’s a small smile, minuscule, but it’s _there_ , and the best part is that it seems like he didn’t even mean to—the curve worked itself onto Rei’s face unknowingly.

“I really am sorry, Rei-chan,” apologizes Nagisa, because Rei looks very sweet, standing there with that little half-quirk of his lips. “It’s only temporary, anyways.”

“It’s not…it’s not actually a big deal, honestly,” Rei admits slowly, as if he was just realizing that. “I’m—I don’t know why I came all the way over.” He huffs a little laugh, looking sheepish.

“You better head back before Matsuoka skins you alive,” says Haru, speaking for the first time. “Look at your line.”

Nagisa and Rei both lean together out over the counter and Rei chokes at the people piling up outside his truck. “Oh, God.”

Nagisa pats him on the back. Rei turns to him, confused, and he shoots him his best encouraging expression.  “Good luck out there, Rei-chan!”

“I—thank you?” he says down at him. It’s a new experience for Nagisa, to be looked at like this by Rei without an expression of anger or obnoxiousness painted on his face. He looks a little unsure, but his eyes are soft and open and a little starry. Nagisa’s feeling a bit starry, himself—caught up in the moment of Rei looking down and him tilting up. Something in his worldview changes; it feels like the ground has suddenly up and shifted underneath him.

“Sorry for bothering you,” and Nagisa latches on to the way he says “you” to _him_ and not Haru, “but I’ll have to be going now. I’m—I won’t report you, just so you know. You can consider us even, since I played a trick and you were only responding in a natural way.”

“You’re so sweet,” says Nagisa, a phrase he’s thrown at Rei multiple times over the past few days in jest, but this time, it tastes different on his lips, holds a different weight on his tongue. “I’ll see you after our shifts end to mark down today’s numbers?”

“Of course,” says Rei, glasses shaking over his nose. He lowers his hand and clears his throat. “See you, Nagisa,” and he’s out the door and hurrying over to his truck without waiting for an answer.

**

Every Sunday, it’s Nagisa’s job to shop for _Tokyo Takyo_ groceries for the week ahead. It’s one of his favorite parts of working on a food truck, because Mako sends him to a little farmer’s market that sells fresh ingredients and mouth-watering lunch. He always brings along a book and buys a sandwich and spends a few hours at one of the little round tables outside. It’s a nice breather when you live amidst the constant hustle and bustle of Tokyo.

He’s rounding the corner of one of the aisles when he runs into something solid. Nagisa peeks over the top edge of his paper bag and is met with a wide violet stare.

“Nagisa?” says Rei, neatly tied up in a scarf, a canvas tote hanging off one shoulder.

“Rei?” says Nagisa, so caught off-guard he drops the honorific. “What are you doing here?”

“Shopping, of course!…Although, I’ll admit, I’m a little lost.” Rei surveys the aisles with slight apprehension. “This is a little more…haphazard…than I’m used to.” Nagisa understands what he means—the place is tiny, products crammed onto shelves and shelves squeezed into narrow aisles.

“It’s not so bad once you get used to the disorder!” says Nagisa, and shifts his groceries into one arm, the other reaching out to tug at Rei’s sleeve with an offer to help because he’s in a good mood.

“Here’s Gou’s list,” says Rei, waving a piece of paper. The creases along which it was folded are crisp. “She is a rather demanding chef.”

“That’s fine! This place has practically everything,” and they set off down the aisle.

It’s a little strange, being with Rei without the constant stream of jabs. Nagisa half-expects them to break into argument at any point except…they don’t. It’s strangely comfortable, walking with Rei, who actually laughs at some ( _some_ ) of his jokes and joins him in eating samples off the trays that are placed at the ends of each aisle. They do get into a mini spat in the dairy section, but only because Nagisa insists skim tastes like water and Rei refuses to drink the creamy goodness that is whole milk.

**

“I think that’s it,” says Nagisa a little while later, when he and Rei are meandering through the corridors of the store. “All you need is some vanilla beans.”

“I think I saw a few cases a couple of aisles over,” says Rei, and cranes his neck over the shelf he’s standing next to. Nagisa looks up at him and it suddenly hits him _tall_ Rei is. _He’s gotta be taller than Mako, maybe even taller than Sousuke_. But where Mako and Sousuke are broad and thick and sturdy, Rei’s svelte form is all grace and elegance. He would be a beanpole, if it weren’t for those arms and shoulders that are always catching Nagisa’s eye.

He doesn’t even notice Rei’s taken off in pursuit of the vanilla until he’s rounding the corner. Nagisa jogs a little to catch up.

“I think I’m good,” says Rei, placing the beans into his tote. “Is there a self-checkout?”

“Yeah, over there,” points Nagisa, and there’s an awkward pause in which Rei’s body lurches toward the checkout while his feet stay planted.

“Will you, ah. Will you be leaving soon?” he asks, and Nagisa notices the way his eyes slide over to the right through the lense, avoiding eye contact.

“I usually buy myself some lunch and people-watch for a few outside.”  Nagisa suddenly feels warm.

“Oh. I—thank you, then. For helping,” and Rei goes to leave.

“No problem,” answers Nagisa, jovial, but there’s something missing, a little, in his tone. “I’ll see you Monday!”

“Yes,” says Rei, walking impossibly slow, dragging out their farewell and it feels like there’s a chance at _something_ slipping away.

“You can join me!” blurts Nagisa. “You can join me for lunch…if you want, I mean,” because today had been _fun,_ he and Rei were getting along well, and maybe he competes with him in business but maybe he also wants to get to know the boy in glasses a little bit better.

Rei turns, and they’re both blooming red, and Nagisa’s a little embarrassed and kind of wants to brush it off as a joke until Rei smiles at him—a real smile this time, the kind Nagisa sees Rei directing at Gou when she laughs, the kind he used when he gave a crepe to the little girl from earlier in the week, even if it _is_ a little shy—and nods yes.

**

It’s not as awkward as Nagisa fears. Rei, Nagisa discovers, is an enthusiastic conversationalist, when he wants to be. They chatter away while paying for their groceries and selecting their lunches—Rei, after much deliberation, selects kenchinjiru, while Nagisa sticks with a hot chicken sandwich. The tense atmosphere surrounding them since they met has dwindled away over the course of the past few days, and this bright Sunday noon has them eating a meal together like old friends.

“Honestly, I don’t know how you can eat that every week,” sniffs Rei in a typical Rei fashion, practically _dripping_ with pretentiousness, except this time around Nagisa isn’t even offended.

He bites into the sandwich, tastes the breaded chicken and fried egg, vegetables crunching, and hums in delight. “It’s good, Rei-chan, try some!”

 Rei wrinkles his nose when Nagisa waves his lunch in his face. He turns his head away, declining the offer.

“But I must say, this is a very interesting little business,” he says, smiling around at the atmosphere surrounding the little table they chose to sit at outside. “I’ve never seen a place quite like it before.”

“Hey, yeah,” says Nagisa through egg, “I’ve never seen you here before! What made you choose this place today?”

Rei sniffs. “Gou and Rin, of course! They send me all over the place every time we change location until they find a store they’re satisfied with, and by that time, we’ve moved _again_!” He looks incredibly put out, steam from his soup fogging his glasses just the _tiniest_ bit, and Nagisa has to laugh.

“Honestly,” Rei continues, “it’s like I’m their servant or something, even though I was the one who volunteered to help them out!...Well, maybe I was _slightly_ pressured. Rin can be very persuasive.”

“The things we do for love,” muses Nagisa, darting a glance to Rei’s expression—but he isn’t fazed. He savors the sauce on his tongue, light and tangy, before asking, “So…is Gou-chan...are you two, like…”

“Hmm?” Rei lifts his head from his spoon. “Are we…?”

“Is she like…your girlfriend or something?” Nagisa asks, a little embarrassed that mere implication isn’t enough to get through to Rei. _How much more obvious can a guy get?_

“Gou—I— _girlfriend?”_ exclaims Rei, his face so surprised, so shocked Nagisa wants to scrabble at the air and take his question back. “Me and—you thought—“ and Rei bursts into laughter, loud, booming laughter that makes Nagisa want to laugh as well—even if the hilarity is directed at him.

“What?” asks Nagisa, fighting a smile. “She’s pretty, and you guys seem close, it’s not that unbelievable.”

“No, no, you misunderstand!” Rei says through his giggles, waving a hand at Nagisa. “Yes, yes, we’re both very close, but we’re not dating, she’s my cousin!”

“Cousin?” Nagisa echoes, feeling very stupid and very foolish but also a bit like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

“Yes, cousin,” says Rei, chuckles subsiding. “She and Rin are my cousins, and Rin asked us to help out with the business this summer. My older brother declined, but Gou agreed because she’s Rin’s sister and I, being the youngest, was dragged into it. Although, it’s not as bad as I thought it would be when we started back in May.”

“Wow! You have an older brother and two fun cousins to spend your time with?” says Nagisa. “All I have is two overbearing, nosy sisters and one not-as-nosy, kinda cool sister.” He’s pleased with himself when Rei laughs. “I’m jealous, Rei-chan!”

“They’re not that great,” admits Rei, leaning forward with a small smile, like he and Nagisa are sharing secrets. “They’re either babying me or pushing me around, even though I’m the tallest.”

“I know what you mean!” exclaims Nagisa. “Haru-chan and my sisters always order me around, and I top Haru-chan by a good two inches! Being the youngest sucks.”

“Agreed,” says Rei, sipping his soup. They twinkle at each other for a moment, but Rei breaks it by coughing into his fist lightly and shifting his eyes around.

“You and Nanase,” begins Rei, and Nagisa feels a small amount of pride that Rei calls him by his first name. “Are you friends? Just co-workers? What’s the deal there?”

“Nah, Haru-chan and I are roommates!” says Nagisa. “He put in an ad on Craigslist for a flatmate, and I answered!”

“Craigslist?” asks Rei, looking concerned. “Are you sure you should be trusting websites like that?”

“It worked out okay, didn’t it?” says Nagisa, grinning. “So we’re roommates, and Haru-chan and his _friend_ ,” the word “friend” is exaggerated with many eyebrow wiggles and winks, “Mako-chan, needed help with _Tokyo Takyo_ this summer, and I was all for it! They started the business together back in…February? I think? But it’s like their baby, there was no way I could deny them.”

“Their…baby?” echoes Rei, tilting his head.

“Yeah, they started it together, because they want to one day own their own restaurant. They’re really invested in the takoyaki, Haru-chan spent an entire two _days_ painting the logo on the truck, he’s _super_ proud of it.” Nagisa takes a bite of his sandwich. “They’re a little low on funds, though, between their schooling and maintaining the truck, so sales are super important! Luckily, they have me to reel in customers!”

“I’m sure that boosts the sales quite a bit,” says Rei, and Nagisa’s heart thuds. “You’re…ah. You’re very cute, until you open your mouth.”

Nagisa croaks a bit at Rei’s expression—smug, a face he’s familiar with, except he’s also red and his eyes are warm, and it’s so sweet that he doesn’t know how to react for a few seconds. _Is he flirting? Was that flirting?_ He throws a napkin at Rei instead of making a comeback, because that had been _sly,_ a genuine compliment wrapped in a snarky jab.

The rest of lunch passes easily in this way. They talk about everything—Nagisa points out funny passerby, Rei talks about his jogging routine. Nagisa discovers they both attend university, but not the same school. They exchange book titles and phone numbers, and then it’s suddenly past two-thirty and Rei’s gathering his things in a hurry because his phone is buzzing with increasingly anxious and angry texts.

“Excuse me, sorry,” he stutters, frantically grabbing for his tote in one hand and trying to balance his empty bowl and mobile in the other.

“Ah, lemme help,” says Nagisa, taking the bowl and his plate and dumping them out in the nearest trash. “Do you have everything?”

“I think so,” says Rei, patting down his pants. “Thank you for allowing me to join you on your Sunday routine.”

“No trouble, it was fun!” says Nagisa, waving his hand. “Feel free to join me every week!”

“It _was_ fun, wasn’t it?” says Rei softly, like he’s talking to himself. “I—ah. I feel like I may have…perhaps…misjudged you? A bit?”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m the same,” says Nagisa. He beams, bright and wide, at Rei. “We’re friends now, it’s okay!” Rei nods his head. “Although…this doesn’t mean the bet is off.”

“You still wish to embarrass yourself come this Friday?” says Rei, pushing his glasses up with an air of importance. “So be it. No matter how heartwarming your food truck origin story, _Belles Crepes_ will still blow you out of the water.”

“We’ll see, Rei-chan,” sings Nagisa, rocking back on his heels.

He watches Rei unclasp the low gate that separates the eating area from the sidewalk, watches as he answers his phone, raises his hand in a salute when Rei turns back to him, someone—presumably Gou—yelling at him over the phone.

Rei gives him a little wave, his mouth lopsided, smiling a little goofily, and Nagisa feels his heart burst out of his chest and soar into the air like a dove.                       

**

“Mako-chan, Haru-chan, crisis!” yells Nagisa, flinging his apartment door wide open and dashing inside.

Mako comes out of the kitchen are in oven mitts, carrying a flowered dish, but Nagisa’s too worked up to make fun of him and his domesticity.

“What’s wrong!” he cries, setting the pan down. Nagisa hurries over to it.

“Pie, Mako-chan?” he asks.

“It’s for later, please don’t touch it.”

“Aw, Mako-chan!” Nagisa hovers a finger over perfectly golden crust.

“No, Nagisa,” says Mako sternly. “Didn’t you just have lunch? What took you, you were gone for longer than usual.”

Nagisa flops onto the couch, flinging an arm over his face. “Oh, Mako-chan…” he sighs for dramatic effect, then thinks of Rei clutching his canvas tote, and swoons for real. “Mako, Mako, Mako-chan…”

“Haru!” cries Mako. “Nagisa’s sick, I think!”

“I’m sick, _so_ sick,” echoes Nagisa as Haru strolls out of his bedroom.

“He’s acting different!” says Mako, and hurriedly presses a hand to Nagisa’s forehead.

“It’s not that kind of sick, Mako-chan!” says Nagisa, and sits up.

“Then what is it?” says Haru, one hand on his hip. “Are you actually ill, or are you faking again?”

“I am sick!” Nagisa insists. Haru and Mako gaze down at him. Nagisa brings a fist to his chest and lowers his head sadly. “I’m sick in the heart.”

Haru scoffs, rolling his eyes and walking away, but Mako looks even more concerned. “In the heart? What does that mean?”

Nagisa fixes Mako with a knowing stare. _Looks like I need to get right to the point_.“Love sickness, Mako-chan.”

Mako lights up like a Christmas tree, or maybe Haru’s prized kettle grill. “Oh! Let me guess…Ryugazaki from the crepe truck?”

“Eh?” Nagisa stands up. “Who said it was him? How do you even know about that?”

“Haru fills me in on day-to-day life,” says Mako, smiling. “Oh, Nagisa, I’m so proud of you! We were thinking you’d never get around to admitting your feelings!”

“This isn’t—I never even mentioned his name!” says Nagisa, growing more flustered by the second. He points a wild finger in Mako’s direction.“You’re just jumping to conclusions!”

“Is it him?” asks Haru from his place at the table. He’s hidden behind a newspaper, but Nagisa can still feel his knowing gaze. “You just had lunch with him, didn’t you? I told Matsuoka about that farmer’s market yesterday and she mentioned she would send Ryugazaki.”

Mako laughs and Nagisa feels like he’s just been played. “Sneaky, Haru-chan! You went behind my back?”

“Did you have fun?” is what Haru asks, instead of answering.

Nagisa pauses, thinks of Rei, looks around the room, thinks of Rei, and splays his fingers across his cheeks. “Yes!” he squeaks out, cheeks warming.

“I’ve never seen you act like this, Nagisa,” says Mako in wonder.

“I know!” Nagisa giggles. “I know, I know, it’s weird, right? Oh, but Mako-chan, you haven’t even _met_ Rei-chan, he’s so cool and serious and sweet…”

“Tell me all about it,” smiles Mako, and they plop together on the couch, clutching pillows. Haru joins them, Nagisa in the middle, and he regales them with tales of lunch with Rei, fighting with Rei, laughing with Rei.

“I’ve never acted like this with anyone before!” says Nagisa, once Mako is up-to-date with the ever-changing nature of his and Rei’s relationship. “We clash all the time, but we also get along really well somehow? He really gets my blood flowing, if you know what I mean.” Haru groans at the innuendo.

“I’ll have to meet him soon!” says Mako, ignoring Nagisa’s comment.

“You should come to work on the truck tomorrow,” says Haru. “You can meet Matsuoka as well, I think you’ll like her.”

“Gou-chan is very cool,” Nagisa agrees.

Mako beams, on board with the idea, and that is that. They tumble off the couch and Nagisa pads to the kitchen to assist with making dinner.

**

Nagisa shows up to work on Monday with sweet-smelling cologne dabbed on behind his ears and Mako in tow. He dawdles near the front window inside _Tokyo Takyo_ , too shy to go over to Rei’s truck and introduce them.

“So when do I get to meet the amazing Rei?” asks Mako, smiling down at him.

“Shh, shh, he’s _right next door_ , Mako-chan!” Nagisa tries keeping his voice down. “He’ll hear you!”

“Ah, sorry, sorry,” says Mako, and he exchanges amused glances with Haru over chopped onion. Nagisa ignores them in favor of leaning on the counter and gazing out onto the street. He adjusts himself so that when Rei shows up to wish him good luck, he will look alluring and mystical.

He manages to hold the pose in comfort for a couple of minutes until his leg starts tingling from being crossed. Nagisa grits his teeth but doesn’t move.

Rei comes over a few minutes later, and Nagisa is unprepared.

“Good morning, Nagisa,” he says, and Nagisa turns his head fast and stumbles out of his position. He ends up crashing onto the counter because _of course, of course this had to happen_ —his foot has fallen asleep.

“Oh my god, are you okay?” asks Rei, the cool confidence melting off his face in favor of alarmed concern.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” says Nagisa, secretly angry with himself. “My foot just fell asleep.”

“Oh,” says Rei. “Well, good to know you’re alright.” They spend a few seconds avoiding each other’s eyes and blushing at a napkin dispenser. _This is ridiculous_ , Nagisa thinks, sneaking a glance at Rei. _We’re both adults, not innocent school kids!_   He’s saved when Mako clears his throat behind him.

“Ah, Rei-chan!” Nagisa exclaims, tugging Mako’s hand so he’s at the counter and facing Rei. “This is our manager, Mako-chan! Mako-chan, this is Rei-chan from _Belles Crepes_.”

“Tachibana Makoto,” says Mako, easy and friendly. “Nice to meet you, Ryugazaki-kun.”

“Hello, Tachibana-san,” greets Rei, bowing a little. “A pleasure to meet you as well.”

“Good morning, Ryugazaki,” says Haru from the stove, and Rei leans in a little.

“Hello, Nanase-san,” he says, smiling a little when Haru insists again that just “Nanase” is fine.

“Well, I just came over to wish you luck, as usual,” says Rei, drumming his fingers on the counter. “May the best truck win.”

“Don’t cry when you lose,” says Nagisa, because he has a good feeling about today.

Rei opens his mouth to retaliate, but Gou’s voice from somewhere inside _Belles Crepes_ cuts him off.

“ _Rei!_ Get back here! I need your help!” Her urgent tone sends Rei into a mini-fit of panic, and Nagisa takes the opportunity to lean forward and snatch his little cap off his head.

“Hey—“ Rei starts, but another call from Gou makes him hesitate.

“You should go, Gou-chan seems mad,” says Nagisa, smiling, and Rei shoots him one last glare before hurrying off.

“Well?” Nagisa turns to where Mako’s standing, a faint grin on his lips. “What do you think of him?” He feels anxious, a little—he respects Mako, wants his approval.

“He’s very cute,” Mako nods. “Sweet. He seems very young.”

“Young?”

“Doesn’t he?” says Haru, over Nagisa.

“He must be in his very early twenties,” says Mako to Haru. “He’s definitely not our age, he’s probably even younger than Nagisa.”

“No way!” gasps Nagisa, but he pauses to think. “I don’t know how old he is, but he’s not that young! Is he?”

“I don’t know,” says Haru. “But his face has that round-ish, young look to it,” he observes, and Mako nods in agreement. Nagisa thinks of Rei’s angular cheekbones and sharp jaw and has to silently disagree.

**

Rei comes back during his lunch break and asks for his cap back.

“Aw, do I have to?” asks Nagisa, smiling cheekily. “I think it looks cute on me!”

“However you may appear in the cap, the fact remains that it is mine, and I need it back,” says Rei firmly. When Nagisa doesn’t budge, his frown disappears and he looks a little pleading. “Please. Rin will have my head if I return without it.”

Nagisa relents at the pout— _adorable_. “Alright, alright, c’mere,” he says, tugging a little at Rei’s apron straps. Rei follows obediently and they’re so close that Nagisa is momentarily swimming in amethyst.

“Here,” he breathes out, taking off the hat and gently placing it on Rei’s head.

“It’s crooked,” Rei says, impossibly soft and impossibly close. Nagisa sends out a silent prayer of thanks that Mako and Haru left together to buy food.

He reaches out and adjusts the cap, smooths Rei’s hair down on the sides.

“How does it look?” says Rei, and his voices ghosts over the bridge of Nagisa’s nose, breaking and traveling over his cheeks.

“It’s good,” he says, tweaking Rei’s bangs a bit. “You look good.” They stare at each other, close and intimate, and Nagisa can feel the heat radiating from Rei’s face—or is it coming off his own? He thinks maybe he should start leaning in, or gripping Rei a little tighter around the straps, but someone’s phone lets out a shrill sound, and they both reel backward. Nagisa bangs his head on a decorative pan hanging from the ceiling and curses.

“Sorry,” Rei gasps, looking as lost as Nagisa feels. “Sorry, that was me—it’s my timer, my lunch break is over—I have to go, sorry—“ he runs, actually _runs_ away, apron flapping and everything. Nagisa would normally laugh at the ridiculousness of it, but he’s feeling a bit ridiculous himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna know, mako and haru are 25, rins 24, gou is 22. Who knows about rei and nagisa……
> 
> ive always headcanoned rei as growing up to be the tallest and really lean by the time he’s a third year. also: nagisa outgrows haru and comes close to rin by the time he’s 20. I have so many random reigisa headcanons that aren’t connected anything if you wanna exchange ideas [didsw](didsw.tumblr.com) on tumblr!!
> 
> Rei can be smooth, sometimes
> 
> Kudos/comments/criticisms appreciated!! i think the pacing was really wonky in this chapter so tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after a wicked long time the conclusion...hope everyone enjoys! :)

Rei still wishes him good luck every morning and Nagisa always responds with a snappy comeback, except it’s different, somehow. Rei hasn’t instigated many arguments in the past three days, and Nagisa is pleasantly surprised when he actually flirts _back_ with him (on occasion). They don’t talk about Monday and the almost-kiss and Nagisa’s glad for it; even though their interactions always carry an undertone of romantic tension, he’s still nervous and flustered because he _really likes Rei._

He actually likes Rei a lot more than he thought he would, more than he’s ever liked anyone in the past, and that’s what makes his whole situation little bit scary.

**

“Hello-o-o, crepe truck!” calls Nagisa, bounding up to _Belles Crepes_ ’ counter first thing on Friday and resting both his elbows on the sparkling surface. He almost slips off when the guy in the white tank at the stove is not, in fact, Rei.

“Hey,” says the guy, a rather large chef cap perched on a nest of wine-red hair. “Welcome! What can I getcha?” He places his hand on his hip and his muscles bulge. Nagisa’s eyes widen, tracking the movement. He hastily removes his own arms from where they lie, shrimpy and small, in the guy’s line of sight.

“Nothing, sorry,” he says, craning his head into the truck. “I just came to say hi to Rei-chan, but I guess he isn’t here?”

“Yeah, he’s not coming in today,” answers the guy, and then starts. “Wait—‘Rei-chan’? Oh, don’t tell me,” he starts to laugh. “You’re Nagisa, aren’t you?”

“Yeah…” says Nagisa warily. “How do you know my name?”

“How could I not?” says the guy gleefully. “You’re all I ever hear about! By the way, I’m Matsuoka Rin, the manager of this joint.”

Nagisa gapes at him for a second until something clicks. “Wait a minute—Rin’s a _boy_?”

Rin flips from smiling to glaring in a fraction of a second. “What do you mean, a _boy?_ What did you _think_ I was?”

“Uh, a girl, obviously,” Nagisa shoots back.

“Like you’re one to talk!” Rin snaps, and his face is the color of Rei’s glasses. “Nagisa is a way girlier name!”

“It suits me though, don’t ya think?” Nagisa says. “Sorry, Rinrin!”

“Oi, that’s ‘Matsuoka’ to you,” mutters Rin.

“Whatever you say, Rinrin!” Nagisa giggles. Rin scowls harder and Nagisa decides that he likes him. The back door swings open and Gou breezes in, flawless as ever.

“Hi, Nagisa!” she says, because he’s managed to get them on a first-name basis. “Rei’s not here today, sorry! Onii-chan, get that off your head.” She swats at the chef hat and Rin ducks, spatula waving in the air. “Don’t dirty my utensils! Nagisa, Rin’s my brother, and Rin, this is Rei’s friend from _Tokyo Takyo_ , Hazuki Nagisa.” They grin at each other, sharp, and Nagisa blushes and straightens when their eyes turn to him.

“Rei’s _friend_ , huh?” asks Rin, leaning into his face.

“They’ve gotten _very_ close,” Gou affirms.

Nagisa studies their faces, side-by-side: sure, they’ve  got the same shit-eating grins, but besides that they share upturned eyes and thin faces, narrow chins—Gou is a little softer, a little rounder, while Rin is all chiseled sharp edges—and he can even see a bit of Rei in their high cheekbones and fine brows. He snaps out of his study when Rin suddenly laughs loudly.

“He wasn’t even paying attention,” he says, and smirks at Nagisa. “Daydreaming about our baby cousin?”

“Leave him alone, Rin,” says Gou, but she looks extremely entertained.

“Rei brings you up all the time.” Rin’s leering. Nagisa heats up.

“Rei-chan talks about me?”

“Oh, sure,” Rin waves a hand. “Outside of work, it’s all Nagisa this, Nagisa that, _Oh, you won’t believe what Nagisa said to me today! He’s so funny!_ It’s so grossly annoying.”

“Rei does not say things like that, don’t be mean,” says Gou, and then tilts her head in thought. “Well, not _explicitly_.”

 “It’s what he means, though,” Rin argues, and then turns back to Nagisa. “You have to dig under the awkward stuffiness sometimes.”

Nagisa nods, because that he understands, but his brain is still fixated on the part where _Rei talks about me to Rin and Gou?_ He struggles to control the pleased smile swiping across his face. _Rei talks about me!_

“So, uh. Where is he today, anyway?” He hopes he doesn’t come off as too eager and worries about the gleam in Gou’s eyes.

“Sick as a dog,” Rin grins.

“Sick?”

“Oh, yeah,” Gou cuts in. “Throwing up this morning, headaches…poor kid. There’s no way he could’ve worked today.”

“That’s awful!” Nagisa says, imagining Rei feverishly sweating with the added heat of summer. “Poor Rei-chan!”

“He’ll get so lonely, all by himself…” Gou says, and Rin’s eyes light up mischievously.

“You should make him something to motivate him to get better!”

Nagisa considers this. “Make him something?”

“Why not? I’m sure it’ll brighten his day!” Even though Nagisa may not _completely_ trust the innocent faces Gou and Rin are sporting, he does agree with them. Judging from what they told him, Rei could use something to smile about.

**

He thinks for a long time. He thinks during the morning half and through his sandwich at lunch, stays deep in thought throughout the afternoon. He’s so distracted he ends up handing a dish of takoyaki into thin air, missing the customer’s hands completely. After Haru disciplines him and after he’s scrubbed the sidewalk, he has to stop thinking for a while and focus on his work.

Haru suggests a card.

“Handmade?” Nagisa asks.

“Why not?”

“But you’re the one with the artistic talent, Haru-chan!” whines Nagisa, throwing his arms up in despair.

“You don’t have to _draw_ anything,”says Haru, but Nagisa disagrees—who wants a boring old wall of text on their sickbed? If he’s going to make Rei a get-well card, he’s going to go all out, complete with colors and sparkles (courtesy of the glitter pens he uses to take down orders).

He ends up drawing a rather juvenile picture of him and Rei holding hands with _Get Well Soon!_ scrawled across the top. He tried keeping the message inside short and sweet—nothing too sappy, he’s not sixteen anymore.

_Dear Rei-chan!_

_Get better soon! You’re falling behind in the bet—unless you wanna empty your pockets for me, you better come back fast! In case you didn’t know, I eat a lot! ;)_

_♥ Nagisa_ _♥_

The winky face might be pushing it a _little_ too far, so he refrains from writing _Love, Nagisa-chan!!_ in loopy script like he originally planned, afraid of scaring Rei away. He hopes the hearts convey his feelings accurately.

Before handing it off to Rin and Gou, he gets cold feet and hurriedly adds three more figures to the front. Nagisa didn’t plan for more than two people to occupy the space, so Rin’s head is half-squished in the corner, instead of holding hands like everyone else.

Gou laughs at that detail when he hands the card to her at the end of the day. Before Nagisa can react, she flips it open and starts to read.

“Hey!” Nagisa jerks forward. “Wha—don’t _read_ it, oh my God!”

“Aw, why not?” Gou asks. “It was cute!”

“What’s cute?” Rin comes up behind Gou and plucks Nagisa’s card out her hands, scanning it quickly. “Nice one, Hazuki. Subtle.”

“Look at the cartoon on the front! Isn’t that adorable?”

“Hey!” Rin peers closer. “Why am I only a head? I’m the most important in...uh, Rei’s road to recovery, who was the one who brought him soup and fed him that time when he had that really high fever?”

“That was like, seven years ago! We were _all_ sick except you, remember?”

“So? The point is I should have a body too!”

Nagisa dutifully adds a scrawny, disproportioned body to Rin’s floating head.

“I like how everyone’s holding hands,” says Gou. Rin laughs.

“Yeah, and notice how detailed he and Rei are compared to everyone else! Right in the center, too.” If Gou and Rin can see right through him, no doubt Rei will as well...

“This is so embarrassing,” moans Nagisa, then, “do you think he’ll like it?”

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll love it,” says Gou, nodding empathetically.

“Because it was made by you,” Rin adds.

“ _Especially_ since it was made by you.”

“Oh, good,” says Nagisa, but he’s slightly worried at the smiles painting the Matsuoka’s faces. He really only half-trusts them, but a little trust is better than none at all, and they’re the only way his handiwork can be passed along to Rei, so what other choice does he have? He wishes they didn’t look so _sly_ all the time, though.

“I’ll be sure to give it to him,” Gou says, and Nagisa thanks her before heading off to help pack up with Haru.

**

Nagisa doesn’t want to leave his bed Saturday morning. He thinks of the card he sent to Rei yesterday and feels sick.

 _That was so, so lame, why did I do that? Why did I let Gou and Rin and let me think that was a good idea?_ He can’t face Rei today—he’s burning at the _thought_ of meeting Rei, how is he going to react when he actually goes in for work?

“Haru-chan,” he croaksweakly from his room. He lies in silence for a few moments. “Haru-chan!”

“What?” Haru appears in his doorway, square pan in hand. “I’m making eggs for breakfast.”

Nagisa hesitates. Haru’s tamago is a favorite of his. He must pause for too long because Haru turns and starts to wander away. “No, wait!”

He can hear Haru’s sigh all the way under his covers. “What is it, Nagisa?”

“Come over here.”

He can hear Haru shuffling across the carpet—when he feels that he’s close enough, he shoots out a hand and grabs Haru’s wrist. Nagisa schools his features into the most adorable pouty face he can muster and flips the covers off. “Let me call in sick today?” Haru blinks down at him and presses a cool hand to his forhead.

“You’re fine,” he says.

“Please, Haru-chan?” He draws out the name. “I really, really don’t feel like going in today and I’ve never _ever_ called in sick before!”

Haru is unmoved. Nagisa is desperate.

“I’ll clean the apartment while you’re gone!” he says wildly. “Come on, Haru-chan, you’ve been meaning to unpack those art supplies for _months_ now.” Nagisa can see the exact moment he’s won the other man over. The boxes crowding in the corner of the general living area are a hazard. If Nagisa had a dollar for the amount of times he’s tripped and spilled or broken something over them, he’d have enough money to buy _Tokyo Takyo_ off Haru and Mako ten times over.

“Alright,” Haru concedes. “You can stay. But if you’re really feeling sick, don’t push yourself too hard.”

“Thank you! Thank you thank you _thank you_ , Haru-chan,” Nagisa throws his arms around Haru’s waist, hugging him closer to the bed. “I won’t let you down!”

Haru sniffs, in that way he does when he’s amused, and ruffles Nagisa’s hair—just once, and very quickly. Once he registers what happened, Haru’s already padded out of his room.

**

By the time afternoon has rolled around, Nagisa has successfully scrubbed the kitchen, unpacked and stowed away many of his and Haru’s miscellaneous belongings, and organized the bookshelf. He’s still in his skimpy shorts he wears to bed and his bedroom floor is still strewn with various clothes and jewelry, but he secretly likes it that way. It feels more like his room, gives it a certain charm.

However, he faces a new problem. He may have picked up a few things from his parents and Haru, but Nagisa’s no cook, and now he’s hungry. Haru’s not one for fast food—something about the fresher quality of cooking at home—but Nagisa survived his first three years of college on takeout.

He fishes around in his drawer and calls his favorite Thai place. He’s ordered from there so often, he’s made friends with one of the delivery boys. Ai and he have gotten quite close, actually—they even text, sometimes!

Nagisa’s mouth waters at the thought of chicken fried rice and crispy dumplings. Greasy, fried, and delicious—exactly what he needs to perk himself up. He orders enough for two—it’s about time the shift ends, Haru will be home soon. He decides to hop in the shower while he waits, so the time passes quicker.

**

The doorbell rings as he’s blow-drying his hair. He’s still naked, save for a towel wrapped around his waist, and there are water droplets caught in the dips of his collarbone. The only reason he hasn’t changed is because he thinks he looks a bit sexy, all fluffy hair and glowing skin. Self-love is important.

Nagisa shakes out his head and ties the towel a bit tighter before padding over to the door. Ai has seen him and Haru in various states of dress before. Him in a towel isn’t anything new, and even if it puts off the delivery boy a bit, Nagisa’s too hungry to care.

“Ai-chan, thank God, I was _starving!”_ Nagisa says as he swings the door open, one hand already thrusting a few bills into open space. There’s a horrible, pregnant pause in the air as Nagisa realizes that he’s not shoving money at sweet silver Ai, but _Rei_ —Rei, standing at his front door, mouth agape. Nagisa can see his eyes travel down and drag back up, catching his. Color is bleeding over Rei’s face, growing brighter with each passing second, and Nagisa’s sure the same is true for him. He stares for a moment more until his brain catches up with the situation, and in a wild move he grips the door handle and slams it shut with all his might.

He can hear Rei’s strangled shriek of surprise through the wood, but doesn’t care, bracing himself against the wall with one hand and clutching his bare chest with the other. _Oh, my God. Oh my—did that just happen? Did I really just open the door for Rei naked? What is_ wrong _with me?_ He’s distracted from his thoughts when Rei clears his throat outside.

“Uh. I—um. N-Nagisa? If you wouldn’t mind—I, uh. I needed to s-speak with you…” His voice is high-pitched, reedy.

“Right!”Nagisa calls back, entirely too cheerful and perky for it to be believable. “One second!”

“I can come back later…if you would prefer…” Rei’s voice is getting harder and harder to hear.

“That’s okay! Uh! Just give me a minute, okay?” He dashes into the bathroom and throws on the pajamas he wore all day—there’s no time to search for an outfit in his hurricane of a closet. He runs back to the front door and counts backwards from ten, trying to will the burning blood out of his cheeks.

He throws the door open again, and Rei’s still standing there, flustered and rigid.

“Hi,” says Nagisa. “Um, come on in.”

“I’m sorry,” Rei apologizes when they’re both inside. The door is still open, and Nagisa leaves it, rooted to his spot on the welcome mat. “I didn’t—mean to impose—or, um. Realize you were…uh, busy. Um.”

“It’s fine,” Nagisa says weakly. “I thought you were someone else.”

“Someone…else?”

Nagisa shrugs. “I was waiting on takeout.”

Somehow, Rei is offended. “You answered the door like that? Do you flaunt yourself like that for everyone?” His condescending tone sparks a little life back into Nagisa.

“Only for the special ones,” he winks. Rei splutters.

“I came because…I got your address from Nanase-san,” he starts, and falters a few times before continuing. “He said he would’ve showed me the way but had errands, so. I, uh. Came to show you the results of our bet, since you were the one who started it and all…” He hurriedly fishes out his book, flipping through the pages and shoving it at Nagisa.

“Aw,” Nagisa says, peering at the pages. “Today was the last day. I lost, huh?”

“Which you would have known, had you come into work today,” sniffs Rei.

“Like you’re one to talk,” says Nagisa. “Where were you yesterday?”

“Visiting my brother in Kita,” answers Rei, and a hint of a tease flits across his face. “I got your letter.”

Nagisa hates himself. “It was a card!” he protests, a little too loud for the space. “I thought you were sick! They told me you threw up!”

“As if I would get sick in this weather,” says Rei. “Ryugazakis are known for their strong immune systems. I always make sure to eat healthy and get a good night’s rest.” He frowns. “Also, don’t listen to anything Gou and Rin say. They just like messing with people. Idid appreciate your handiwork, though,” he finishes, smiling down at Nagisa.

“Shut up,” Nagisa mutters. He’s even more embarrassed than before and wants nothing more than to crawl under his covers and hide for the rest of his life. “It was a stupid idea.”

“No, it wasn’t,” says Rei instantly. “I—um. It was very sweet.”

“You think so?”

Rei blushes again, and Nagisa wonders how much blood has been redirected to his and Rei’s heads over the course of the conversation. “I looked at it on the train. It’s…hung up. On my wall. In my room.”

Nagisa’s eyes grow wide. “Really?” he asks, a little breathless. “You kept it? It’s in your room?”

“Of course I kept it!” says Rei, affronted. “Why wouldn’t I keep something my—uh. My friend gave me…?”

“Kinda weird, for friends, I’d say,” says Nagisa, glancing up at Rei under his lashes. Rei stiffens.

“It most certainly is not!”

“A little bit,” Nagisa moves forward.

“I can assure you, such close camaraderie between—“

“Do you want to stay just friends?”

“I can’t deny that I haven’t—uh…t-thought about it…!” Nagisa creeps closer, leaning into Rei’s space. “N-Nagisa…?”

“Rei,” Nagisa breathes out, close, so close to Rei’s mouth he can feel the heat of the other man against his lips. He sees Rei’s eyes flutter shut and sees him start to lean down. Nagisa raises himself on his toes, catches his fingers lightly on Rei’s sleeve and lets his own eyes slip shut.

An awkward squeak of surprise echoes around the room, coupled with a dull thud, and Nagisa almost screams in frustration when Rei wrenches himself away from anywhere close to Nagisa’s vicinity. They turn as one to the doorway, which is wide and open and framing a startled Thai Cuisine worker.

Nagisa instantly schools his features into an expression just a _touch_ friendlier than the look of murderous intent it was set in before. “Ai-chan! What _fabulous_ timing!”

“Sorry!” says Ai, bending down and fumbling with the dropped bag of Nagisa’s lunch. “Sorry—I didn’t realize you were busy, Hazuki-san, I would’ve knocked…” He’s not looking at Nagisa. Neither is Rei, actually—his gaze is concentrated on Haru’s shoe rack.

“Oh, come _on_ ,” Nagisa groans. “Don’t be all shy, we weren’t even _doing_ anything. Yet,” he adds, and flashes his teeth at the way Rei jumps.

“Ah, sorry again,” says Ai, but he seems a bit relieved to Nagisa. He’s making eye contact, at least. “Here’s your food, Hazuki-san.” Nagisa takes the white boxes and deposits them in the kitchen, dashing back to the door with a fistful of cash.

He sends Ai off with a little wave that the boy returns half-heartedly and shuts the door, locks it, and spins around to face Rei, back against wood. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s okay!” Rei’s voice is all timid and high again, and just like that, the atmosphere is back to its awkward stage. “It’s not like—I should get going, look at the time…” he starts hedging around him, presumably to somehow get to the door while avoiding Nagisa, and something in him snaps.

“Oh, _fuck_ no,” he growls, because enough is _enough,_ and lunges forward to grab Rei by the collar. Rei’s mouth drops open, and Nagisa’s sure he’s about to yell in surprise or indignation or whatever, but he doesn’t have the chance to find out, taking the opportunity to drag Rei’s face down to his and crush their lips together. He presses against Rei’s mouth for a few seconds before moving, and once he does, something in Rei loosens. Nagisa lets his mouth fall open with a sigh as Rei grabs him by the waist and yanks him closer, licking shallowly into his mouth.

They kiss like that for a while, hot and breathless, until Nagisa moves his hands from Rei’s collar and tangles them in his hair, forcibly angling Rei’s head against his. Rei groans a little and pushes Nagisa against the door—it’s really hot and a bit unexpected, which is probably why Rei breaks away, wide-eyed.

“Is this okay? Are we—I—“

“Yes, yes, it’s fine,” Nagisa moves from Rei’s mouth to right under his jaw—he’s waited too long for this and they’ve already had too many interruptions. Rei stops talking fast after Nagisa starts mouthing and sucking on his neck; he inhales Rei’s scent feels a little dizzy. He presses closer and one of Rei’s arms wrap around his lower back, tugging him against his body, while a hand pulls on the strands that tickle the back of his neck.

Rei’s rocking a bit, and Nagisa rolls his hips against his experimentally. He doesn’t respond immediately, so Nagisa tries again, this time more aggressive. Rei takes the hint and reciprocates strongly, and Nagisa can feel him inhale sharply against his hair.

Rei starts grinding up against him in a manner that could almost be interpreted as _slutty—_ when Nagisa breaks away to point this out, Rei scowls and huffs and plunges his tongue into Nagisa’s mouth. Not that Nagisa’s complaining, though. He bucks his hips up against Rei’s with equal fervor, twirling nimble fingers through the belt loops and moaning into Rei.

Nagisa moves back from Rei’s mouth to his neck, and his hands skim across Rei’s torso and down to his buckle. He’s already half-hard and the clatter of Rei’s belt against the floor sends a pulse of arousal through him. Rei’s continuous muffled groans of approval aren’t quite helping, either. He kicks Rei’s shorts aside and giggles at lavender boxers. Rei blushes but grins back before diving back into Nagisa’s mouth.

“Here, here, my room’s over here,” mumbles Nagisa, yanking Rei around and walking backwards in the direction of his bedroom. It takes a while—they’re both eager and a bit uncoordinated. Nagisa can feel Rei rumble, low, a noise that travels through his body and makes him gasp a bit. 

They tumble onto Nagisa’s bed and Nagisa flips around so that he’s sitting on Rei’s hips while Rei’s propped up against his headboard. Rei immediately attaches himself to Nagisa’s ear, nibbling a bit, and _ohh,_ he’s always been extra-sensitive there.

“Yours, too,” Rei murmurs into his ear, tugging at his shorts. Nagisa burns at the tickling whisper, the way his lips brush over his earlobe. Rei hooks his hands in the elastic and slides them down, down, over his hips, fingers dancing over the curve of his butt.

“N-Nagisa!” Rei squawks, hands still tangled in tiny shorts that are stretched tight across Nagisa’s upper thighs, cock jutting out proudly.

“What?”

“Why aren’t you wearing any underwear?!”

Nagisa looks down in surprise. “Huh. I guess I forgot?”

Rei looks at him. “You...forgot?”

“I was distracted!” He rubs his neck sheepishly, but Rei doesn’t stop staring. “What? It’s not like it matters now, anyways.”

Rei shakes his head, brings his hands to Nagisa’s face. “You are just…something else entirely.” Before Nagisa can respond, he attaches himself to Nagisa’s mouth, dragging the breath out of him with a kiss that leaves him trembling. Rei works a hand in between them, brushing over the head of his cock, and Nagisa jumps.

“Wait, wait, lemme get outta my clothes first.” Nagisa practically rips his flimsy shirt off, whipping it behind him before grabbing at Rei’s polo with both hands, yanking it over the other’s head, and causing his hair to stick up all over the place, messier than usual.

“Nagisa, wait, let me take off my glasses!” Rei moves to place them on Nagisa’s bedside table, but he darts out a hand.

“Keep them,” he says, “please?” Rei pauses.

“They’re going to slip off,” he trails off uncertainly.

“But you look so _hot_ with them on,” says Nagisa, and Rei’s eyebrows lift. He jams them back on his face and Nagisa laughs.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Rei mumbles against his cheek, kissing him softly there while he tries to work his way out of his boxers, and Nagisa is rendered breathless again at the unexpectedly sweet gesture. His heart hurts. Rei is _perfect._

And he’s got a perfect cock, too. “ _Rei-chan_ ,” Nagisa breathes.

“W-what?”

“You’re bigger than I thought!” He nods in approval. Rei chokes.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean, exactly? Stop staring!”

“Mm, alright.” He closes his eyes, bends down, and licks a stripe up from the base to the head of his dick. Rei jolts underneath him and he kisses the tip, sucking gently. Rei’s hips seem to work unconsciously, jerking upwards slightly in search for more heat, more friction. He bumps Nagisa’s nose.

“Eager?” Nagisa grins, resting Rei’s erection against his cheek. Rei just glares at him before leaning down and practically _tearing_ off his pajama shorts, and _wow_ , doesn’t that go straight to Nagisa’s cock. Completely naked and fully hard, Nagisa bends back down and sucks hard, bobbing his head up and down and internally smirking at the noises he’s drawing out of Rei. Before he can settle into a rhythm, Rei yanks him (a little _roughly_ , and Nagisa’s definitely going to file _that_ one away) off his dick with a slick _pop._

“What’s wrong, Rei-chan?” he asks, purposely letting saliva and precome glisten on his lower lip, which he sticks out in a pout. “Do you want to stop?”

“ _No_ ,” Rei grits out. Nagisa tilts his head and smiles sunnily.

“Then…?” he prompts.

“I want to...uh, together,” Rei says, somehow blushing redder. “The both of us...it’s not fair.”

“Ah,” Nagisa grins. “I see. But next time, we’re doing blowjobs.”

_“N-next time?”_

“I kind of really want to suck your dick, Rei-chan,” he says, because there’s no use in pretending. Rei splutters.

He seats himself more comfortably on Rei’s hips, straddling him and aligning their cocks. Rei pushes himself up a bit so that he’s leaning against the headboard, one hand curled tightly against the nape of Nagisa’s neck, the other reaching down to grab both of them. Rei starts pumping his hand, hard and fast, and Nagisa gasps and places his hands delicately on Rei’s shoulders.

Rei looks absolutely _wrecked_. His hair is flying in every direction, a messy mop atop his head and Nagisa’s sure he looks the same. He’s flushed, a wash of color bleeding across his cheeks and nose, and Nagisa’s surprised at how sexy he is, all open and panting and hard underneath him.

Nagisa works his hips a little faster, grinding against Rei’s cock and up against those delicious abs, holding back a bit if only for the way Rei whines and tries to quicken the pace. They don’t have any lube, but the way Nagisa is continually spurting precome is enough. He’s never been this excited before and he would be embarrassed if Rei wasn’t leaking just as much as him.

He swipes some precome with his thumb and lifts it to his mouth experimentally—Rei’s eyes are blown wide as drags his thumb down his lower lip and tastes it, praying silently that he comes off as seductive. He doesn’t have to worry about it for too long, though, because Rei’s lips are on his in an instant, sucking and biting his way down Nagisa’s jaw and latching onto his collarbone.

It’s sticky and messy and _good_ , better than Nagisa’s felt in a while, and hot, so hot, Rei’s hand on his cock and his breath in his ear, flush against his body. Nagisa ruts against Rei’s dick and admires the way they both push through the circle Rei’s slim fingers create. He wants to kiss those fingers and more, suck on them and let them spread him open, but that’s for another time when he’s not as flustered and desperate as he is now.

Rei comes first, tensing and letting out a muffled cry, one hand clapped over his mouth. Nagisa groans at the face he makes, works his hand faster.

“It should be illegal,” he pants, “to look the way you just did.”

Rei settles himself back, his hair flopping over the pillow, dark and curled slightly against the pale blue cover. “You should see yourself,” he rasps, sending Nagisa the most sultry, seductive once-over he’s _ever_ received in his whole _life._

“I’ve never s-seen you so loose and open,” says Nagisa. Rei grips his thighs and rubs circles with his thumb into his hips. “I thought for sure that...hah...you had a permanent stick up your ass.”

“Ha ha,” says Rei. “Hilarious.” He leans up and runs a hand through his hair. Nagisa’s eyes latch onto the way the cords of his arm bunch and strain, onto the form of his gorgeous biceps, and settle on the sated, satisfied expression on Rei’s face and he loses it.

He raises himself on his knees and frantically shuffles forward, gasping and jerking his fist at the sight of Rei draped all over his pillow. Rei raises a hand to help him, swiping his thumb teasingly over his slit and smiling lazily, and Nagisa’s gone with a sharp cry, coming all over all over a glimmering bronze chest and those beautiful, beautiful shoulders, a few strands hitting the lense of Rei’s glasses, giving him a disheveled, debauched look that makes Nagisa moan.

Nagisa slumps against Rei, sticky and sweaty. Rei takes his weight with little complaint, and Nagisa lets out a content sigh, exhaling across a delicate collarbone. “That was nice. Let’s do it again sometime.”

He waits for Rei to agree, maybe splutter or fumble with his glasses, but the other man is worryingly silent. Nagisa waits for a moment more before lifting his head off its resting place in between the juncture of Rei’s neck and chest and peers at him. “Rei?”

“No,” says Rei. Nagisa stares.

“What?”

“No,” Rei repeats. “No, no, no—this wasn’t supposed to happen—how could I—“

Nagisa feels rolling waves of embarrassment and anger washing over him. “Sorry,” he mutters, climbing off Rei and making to grab for his underwear. “Didn’t realize this was—“ He’s cut off by a loud groan from Rei, who throws his head backwards, clutching fistfuls of hair. Nagisa scowls. “Okay, don’t you think you’re being a _little_ over-drama—“

“We were supposed to go on a date first!” cries Rei. “This is—how unorthodox!”

Nagisagapes, too stunned to be relieved. “ _What?”_

Rei makes a weird, strangled noise, grating slightly in Nagisa’s ear. “The whole _purpose_ of me visiting here was because of the bet! The loser takes the winner out to dinner—it’s what we agreed on!” He points a finger accusingly at Nagisa. “And you ruined it, throwing yourself around in those tiny little shorts! I came prepared for a good meal! Not this—this—whatever happened here!”

“Woah, woah, it’s not completely _my_ fault that we jacked each other off! You were just as into it as I was!” He wants to laugh at Rei’s expression, but he’s still hurt. “Come on, it happened, no use being embarrassed about it!”

“I’m not embarrassed! I’m just mad, I guess.” Rei quiets down. “Don’t misunderstand. I’m not mad at you, or anything.”

“Do…do you regret it?” asks Nagisa softly.

“No, of course not,” says Rei instantly. “I—it was very pleasurable.” He must sense Nagisa’s faint awkwardness, because reaches out and tucks a curl behind Nagisa’s ear. “I just wish I could have shown you a proper time beforehand.” Nagisa warms, because _honestly, how sweet can you get? But wait—_

“Who’s saying you can’t?” asks Nagisa, scooting closer to Rei.

“Eh?”

“I mean, it’s only mid-afternoon, right? We still have time to go out.”

Rei still looks confused. “You would…want to?”

“Of course!” Nagisa’s warming up to his idea. “Yeah, yeah, we could go walk around together, grab an early dinner—it’s not too cold outside or anything at night, it’s not supposed to rain or anything…”

“But what am I supposed to wear?” Rei asks, and Nagisa grins, because _was that a yes?_ “I’m not going to go out like this, smelling like sweat and sex and God knows what—“

“Come?” says Nagisa cheerfully. Rei reddens.

“ _Anyways_ , you’re sorely mistaken if you think I’m going to display myself to the public in the state I’m in right now.”

“You can use my shower!” says Nagisa. “And just wear the same clothes, you looked great in them before. The short sleeves really show off your biceps!”

Rei smiles at him, touched. “Thank you, Nagisa!”

“To save time, we can shower together!”

The smile slides off Rei’s face. “Absolutely not.”

“Eh?” Nagisa asks. “Why not?”

Rei fumbles with sticky glasses, whipping them off his face and rubbing at them with a tissue from Nagisa’s nightstand. “Because it’s… _unsanitary.”_

“How? It’s the shower!”

“I am not,” Rei sniffs, “going to defile Nanase-san’s bathroom in pursuit of cheap, sexual deviancy.”

Nagisa laughs. “Who said we were going to _do_ anything?” he teases. “It’s been like, five minutes! Are you really that eager to go again?” Rei gapes at him for a second before gathering himself and getting off Nagisa’s bed.

“I’m going to take a shower,” he says elegantly.

“Pervert!” Nagisa calls after him as he strides away.

**

Rei comes out close to half an hour later, pink and steaming from the hot water.

“Took you long enough!” Nagisa says, perched on the edge of his bed with all his clothes neatly laid out.

“Why are you _naked?”_ Rei demands, turning around and facing the doorway.

“I didn’t want to dirty my new clothes, _duh,_ Rei-chan,” Nagisa says, gathering up his clothes and making his way to the shower. “I’ll be fast, okay? Choose where you want me to treat you!”

“Just—get in the shower, stop prancing around!” Rei snaps, glaring at the ceiling.

After his shower, he wriggles into his favorite shorts, the ones he _maybe might’ve_ pillaged from his sisters’ communal closet, the ones that make Haru’s eyebrows lift into his hair when he wears them. Whatever, though—Nagisa doesn’t care, he knows he looks cute in them, and they have a way of making his butt look all round and plush which is perfect for a first date. He blow dries his hair again and tries not to think about the damage the heat may cause to his curls, but like hell he’s going to go out with sex hair when he can recreate the fluffy bounce from earlier in seven minutes.

He clips some of his bangs to the side with two lime barrettes that Mako said complimented his eyes and wears his pink shirt from home—the one with a little penguin on the breast.

“How do I look?” he asks Rei when he twirls out of the bathroom. “Cute, right?”

“Very.” Rei rolls his eyes.

“I can tell you’re trying not to grin,” says Nagisa pointedly.

“We should get going, I don’t want to stay out too late,” says Rei, clapping his hands. Nagisa throws on his worn Chucks, latches onto Rei’s arm, and they head out the door.

**

Nagisa is pleasantly surprised at the way Rei handles the date. He’s expecting Rei to be the same smug prick he is at work, but Rei is the perfect gentleman—opening doors, paying for trinkets from street vendors, laughing at his jokes.

Well, maybe he’s laughing more at _Nagisa_ than his jokes, but in the end they’re both happy and giggly, so it doesn’t really matter anyway.

Perhaps one of the biggest surprises is unveiled when they’re at dinner.

Rei chooses a cute little burger joint to spend the evening at, saying he often eats here with his brother and cousins on their days off. Nagisa is hungry and excited and on a date that isn’t awkward and stuffy for the first time in what seems like forever—he’s allowed to cut loose, and looks through the drinks menu eagerly.

“Are you...going to order a drink?” asks Rei hesitantly.

“Sure,” Nagisa says. “Do you want a beer, or nah?”

“ _Do I want—_ what if they card you!”

Nagisa looks up, squinting slightly in confusion. “I’ll...give it to them?”

Rei seems shocked. “You have a fake ID?” Nagisa looks back with equal surprise.

“No? It’s my real one. Why would I need a fake ID?” He pulls it out and hands it to Rei. “See? One-hundred percent authentic!”

“Wait,” says Rei, adjusting his glasses and peering down. “Just how old are you?”

“I’m twenty-one!” Nagisa chirps. Rei glances back and forth between him and his license, brows knit. “What’s that look for? I know I don’t look as old as you, but did you really think I was that young?” He laughs and Rei grows redder.

“How old do you think _I_ am?”

“Uhh…” Nagisa taps a finger to his chin. “Maybe...twenty, twenty-two-ish? I dunno, I’m bad with ages.” Rei sinks back into his seat with a groan. “What?”

“I’m nineteen,” he mutters, and Nagisa’s eyes grow round.

“Nineteen?” he echoes, and bursts into laughter. “Oh my god, you’re just a kid!”

“I am not! And don’t you think that paints you as some weirdo?”

“Don’t be mad!” Nagisa chuckles, waving a hand. “That’s so cute! Baby Rei-chan.”

“Shut up!” Rei hisses. “I feel like—this is so embarrassing! You’re two years my senior—how must we look to people?”

“Like anyone can tell our ages,” Nagisa says, patting Rei’s arm. “You look old and I look young—it’s totally fine!”

“Fine,” Rei mumbles, but he still looks a bit embarrassed when their dinner comes, so Nagisa graciously offers him some of his beer.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Rei demands, shoving the glass back. “I can’t drink that!”

“Sure you can,” Nagisa says. “It’s good!” He takes a big gulp to demonstrate.

“It’s not about the taste! It’s illegal!” Rei lowers his voice to a harsh whisper. “What if someone _sees?_ We could get arrested!”

Nagisa laughs. “No one cares, Rei! Besides, _I_ thought you were in your twenties, so it’s okay!” Rei ponders this for a second before plucking his straw from his glass of water and dropping it in Nagisa’s beer.

“If we get caught for this, I’m putting all the blame on you,” he says, then smiles. Nagisa puts his own straw in the drink and they sip at the same time—it’s no strawberry milkshake in a cozy booth, but Nagisa still feels giddy with happiness when he locks eyes with Rei over the rim of the glass.

**

After dinner, Nagisa suggests that they walk around for a bit, an idea that Rei readily agrees to. They reach for each other’s hands at the same time and Nagisa marvels at how _naturally_ him and Rei fall into place. He swings Rei’s hand and giggles at the sky.

“Is there anything in particular you would like to do?” Rei asks, turning down to him. “We could just walk around, or maybe—“

“Donuts!” Nagisa cries, clutching Rei’s hand tighter (“ _Ow, Nagisa!”_ ) and pointing wildly in the direction of the vendor.

“Donuts?” Rei repeats, frowning. “You’re still hungry? We just had dinner!”

“Yeah,” Nagisa says, huffing a bit, “sure, I had _dinner_ , Rei-chan, but not dessert!” because _honestly_. Rei has a lot to learn. “Do you not like donuts or something? Who doesn’t like donuts?”

“I like donuts perfectly fine,” sniffs Rei, “I’m just not one to ruin my diet on such a whim.” He tosses his head back proudly, but as annoying as Nagisa used to find the gesture, it’s become somewhat endearing.

“What diet?” he asks, poking at Rei’s stomach. “You’re so lean and mean! Like a tiger.” He growls a bit to emphasize his point, curling his fingers menacingly.

“Thank you?” Rei says, blushing a bit. “That’s very kind of you to say.”

“And one little donut isn’t going to ruin your body,” adds Nagisa, running his hands over Rei’s (regretfully covered) abs.

“Ah, y-yes,” says Rei, twitching a bit under Nagisa’s fingers. “You’ve...made your point.” Nagisa snaps his gaze from Rei’s torso to his eyes, hands still spread over tight muscles. Rei stops fiddling with his glasses and stares back. “Well? Should we?”

“You’ll treat me to donuts?” Nagisa cries, throwing his arms into the air. “You’re the best, Rei-chan!”

“Of course,” he smiles, and Nagisa falters.

“Hey, I was just kidding, I can pay,” he says, brushing a curl back. “I’m not gonna make you pay if you won’t eat anything.”

“I want to pay for you, Nagisa,” and the way Rei says his name warms Nagisa’s cheeks, “You treated me to dinner, it’s the very least I could do.”

Rei pays for their treats and Nagisa clutches his excitedly, savoring the taste of the icing in his mouth, the way the pastry melts over his tongue.

“This is very good,” says Rei, swallowing a bite. “I haven’t had a donut in so long!”

“This is like my second-favorite donut vendor!” Nagisa says as they set off down the darkening street. “If you want, I could take you around to _all_ my favorite street snack places one day.”

“That sounds like fun,” says Rei, talking with icing frosting the corner of his mouth. Nagisa chuckles—Rei seems younger like that, eating a bit messily. He leans up and kisses the sugar away with a smack. Rei beams around at him, dusting pink like the donut in his hand.

“You had something on your lip,” Nagisa explains, grinning. Rei’s eyes soften, staring at Nagisa in somewhat of a daze.

“You’re so beautiful, Nagisa,” Rei sighs quietly, fingers stretching to twine themselves around a curl, eyes at half-mast. He snaps them open almost immediately after, straightening and jerking back a bit. “I—I mean, uh. Goodness, that was extremely forward of me, I’m sorry—just because I’m _thinking_ these sorts of things doesn’t mean—oh, ah. Um.”

Nagisa has to grip his pants to prevent them from clutching at his chest because oh my _God_ , that was so cute. He is so far gone. Forget gone, he’s up in the sky, in the clouds, floating away because of this bashful, beautiful boy in front of him.

“C’mere,” Nagisa says, popping the last bit of his dessert in his mouth and looping his arms around Rei’s neck. “Hey, hey, no need to be embarrassed, c’mon.”

Rei’s head follows him down obediently, wide eyed. Nagisa kisses him on the nose, pulls him back a bit into the shadow of a building, kisses him again, this time on the forehead and right between the crease his furrowed eyebrows create.

“You’re so cute, so so _so_ cute,” he says, punctuating each word with a sticky press. Rei’s ears turn red and Nagisa tugs on them, “Has anyone ever told you even your ears are super cute?”

“No, but I’ve been told they’re really big.”

“Don’t listen to them! They’re just as great and as wonderful as you are.”

Rei laughs a bit and winds his arms around Nagisa’s waist. He tentatively presses a wavering kiss to Nagisa’s lips, pulling back too soon, leaving Nagisa tingling. “Thank you, Nagisa.”

“No, come back,” Nagisa whines, tugging him back down. “I haven’t even had the chance to kiss you properly, not all sloppy and desperate like we were at home.”

“I still liked those kisses, though,” Rei grins, obliging Nagisa and brushing their noses together.

“I liked what came after, we should definitely do that again as soon as possible,” Nagisa winks, and Rei huffs out an embarrassed laugh before Nagisa reaches the last few centimeters and locks their lips.

Nagisa feels like he stands in the dark for hours, pressed against a building, getting acquainted with Rei’s mouth. Rei’s warmth is around him and in him, seeping down his body and settling in his stomach, bouncy and light. It’s all very soft, the muted tones of the darkening city and Rei’s lips, tenderly pressing against his own.

He shifts so that his hands are clutching Rei’s shirt, right at his chest. They’re so close that when he leans forward just a bit his knuckles brush against his own shirt. One of Rei’s hands is loosely fisted in the hair at the nape of his neck, massaging a bit, and Nagisa lets a contented hum and opens himself up fully for Rei.

He hasn’t made out with someone like this in a long time, all comforting and intimate. It’s honestly making him a little dizzy, drunk, almost—it’s clear he’s infatuated with Rei, and with each parting kiss, each swirl of the tongue Nagisa feels himself falling deeper.

It’s heated but not rushed—Rei licks into his mouth slow and sure and steady, and the little sighs and gasps that escape him only add to the bliss. Nagisa tilts his head the other way, offering a new angle, a new depth. He can’t stop himself from smiling, especially when he feels the apple of his cheek nudging up against Rei’s nose.

He feels like he’s moving in slow motion, but for once Nagisa doesn’t want to go faster, doesn’t want to force a pace. Just being able to kiss Rei in the dim flood of a streetlamp is enough, more than enough—he feels that the moment is important, that he’s _special_ , all wrapped up in Rei’s arms. He hasn’t felt like this in a while, maybe even in his whole life, so he leans back and lets Rei reach into his soul a bit more.

**

“I’m exhausted,” says Rei after he’s unlocked his door and dumped their leftovers onto a counter.

“It’s only nine-thirty! Are you nineteen or ninety-five?” Nagisa exclaims. Rei shrugs good-naturedly and he relents. “Actually, me too. I just wanna crawl into bed and close my eyes for forever.” Today was tiring—both emotionally and physically. After all, he and Rei had walked around for close to three hours!

He was delighted when Rei suggested spending the night in his apartment rather than walking all the way back across the city to Nagisa and Haru’s place. Rei had colored immediately after offering, sputtering on about his character and his concern for Nagisa’s well-being, but Nagisa had simply clasped their hands together and agreed.

“I...only have one bed,” Rei had said on the train. Nagisa peered up at him curiously.

“And?” he prompted. “I don’t mind sharing.”

“I could get out the futon my brother uses!” said Rei, facing the window, but Nagisa could make out his flush in the dim lighting. He had rested his head on Rei’s shoulder and twined their fingers together.

“But I want to share with you, Rei-chan,” he’d said, nuzzling a bit, and Rei had coughed and choked and held his hand tighter.

Nagisa follows Rei into his bedroom, and takes the opportunity to look around as Rei searches in his dresser for clothes.

“You sure do have a lot of books,” says Nagisa, crouching down to peer at a rickety bookcase. “This thing’s gonna break soon.”

“I know,” says Rei, throwing him a large shirt. “I don’t have the money to go out and buy another shelf, though. Do you need pants, or…?”

“Nah, I’ll just wear my boxers. What?” He grins at Rei’s look of disgust, catching it right as he’s lifting off his shirt. “They’re clean, I promise!” Nagisa shrugs on the shirt Rei gave him and finds that he is swallowed up by the thin material, the hem of it dangling all the way down to mid-thigh. He twirls.

“It’s like a dress on me!”

Rei snorts in amusement and peels off his polo. Nagisa quickly sits on his bed and watches intently.

“You’re embarrassing me,” Rei mutters, turning around as he slides out of his pants. He pauses, hands on his hips. “Do you mind?”

“Huh?”

“I’m about to take off my underwear.”

“So?”

“What do you mean, ‘so’? Look away!”

“Are you serious?” Nagisa chucks his wadded up shirt at Rei’s back. “I’ve already seen everything. We’re about to lie in the same bed! It’s fine!”

Rei huffs but doesn’t reply. He yanks off his boxers fast, obviously trying to show himself off as little as possible, but he’s still too slow.

“You have a really good butt, Rei-chan!” compliments Nagisa, and Rei fumbles.

“Shut up!” he hisses over his shoulder, and as he’s bending down to pull up clean underwear, Nagisa leans forward and pinches a cheek. Rei yelps as his clothes pool at his feet, jerking upright.

“Don’t do that!” he snaps, red-faced.

“Aw,” Nagisa leans back on Rei’s bed and looks around. His eyes catch on something on the wall, and he pulls himself back up to peer closer.

“You really did tape up my card!”

“Of course,” says Rei as he ties the drawstring on his pajama pants tightly. “Why would I lie?” He’s not wearing a shirt, and the way the pants are slung low and snug on his hips makes Nagisa swallow. He shakes his head and goes back to the card.

“I was so embarrassed about it,” he confesses, as Rei places his glasses on his nightstand and slides into the bed next to him. He props his head up on an elbow and gazes up at Nagisa.

“Really? Why?”

Nagisa sits on his knees and traces his fingers over the paper taped above Rei’s headboard. “It just felt really stupid, I guess. That’s uh…that’s actually why I didn’t come into work today.”

Rei shoots him a startled look before letting out a snort of surprised laughter. “That was the reason?” His eyes are fond when they meet Nagisa’s. “You had nothing to worry about, I assure you.” Nagisa reaches a hand down and brushes his bangs away from his face, traces a finger down his jaw.

“I can’t believe you put it up here.”

“It’s important to me,” says Rei, and his smile strikes Nagisa through the heart. “Come here.” He opens his arms, and Nagisa shuffles backwards until he’s lying down too, pressing close to Rei’s chest. He curls his body into Rei’s, hands resting right near Rei’s neck. Rei drapes his hold over Nagisa, rubbing up and down his back, and Nagisa molds into the touch.

He smoothes his hands over Rei’s torso, running them up and down over broad shoulders, down his arms, like he’s wanted to for two weeks. He scooches forward and trails sleepy kisses over beautiful shoulders, and Rei relaxes, melting all over Nagisa.

They lay like that for a while, Nagisa pressing his lips to Rei’s neck and shoulder over and over again, Rei tracing patterns on his back slowly, soothingly, in a way that starts to lull him to sleep. His eyes keep shutting, longer and slower with each passing blink.

“‘M so tired…” Nagisa mumbles, lips dragging slightly against soft skin. Rei hums in agreement, and the vibrations pressed against his forehead fill Nagisa with a warm, fuzzy feeling that travels down from his curls to his toes. He yawns and Rei lightly taps him on the nose, crinkling down at him. Nagisa presses his smile to Rei’s neck as he leans over and turns off the bedside lamp.

He thinks he hears something like a muffled _G’night, Nagisa_ , from somewhere above, but by the time the sound travels down to his ears darkness has already overtaken him and he drifts off to sleep.

**

“One squid takoyaki, please.” Nagisa looks up from his notepad and is met with a warm smile.

“Rei-chan!” he cries, leaning forward on his elbows. Rei grins back at him, and something in his hair glints.

“You left your clips at my apartment,” he says, and turns his head a bit—two lime green barrettes sit in his hair, pinning them away from his forehead. “They’re quite useful.”

“You look so cute!” gushes Nagisa, leaning forward to admire them more.

“Don’t I?” says Rei, pushing up his glasses with a smirk. “I may just keep them.”

“Go ahead,” Nagisa waves a hand. “I have plenty. Do you really want takoyaki?”

“Yes,” Rei says. “It occurred to me that I haven’t sampled my competitor’s product—a bit negligent, wouldn’t you say? I should understand the competition, right?”

“Oh, totally,” Nagisa nods, propping up his chin.

“I mean,” Rei continues, both of them grinning stupidly, “you’ve tasted _our_ crepes, after all. Sort of. It’s only fair.” Which is sort of true. He and Rei spent Sunday morning trying to recreate Gou’s delectable crepes but failed spectacularly. But sitting with Rei on his couch and feeding each other mushy mixtures of chocolate and sugar wasn’t too bad of a trade-off. (Licking jam off Rei’s abs was another high point as well).

“I agree completely,” says Nagisa, reaching into a lone dish and plucking a perfectly brown ball. “Open up!” To his delight, Rei does, and he places the takoyaki into his mouth with a giggle. “How’s it taste?”

“Very good,” Rei chews thoughtfully. “Mealy. The sauce is perfect.” Swallows. “I wish I had tried it sooner.”

“At least you got one,” Nagisa says. “C’mere, let me have a taste, too.” Rei wrinkles his nose briefly before leaning in.

“That’s disgusting,” he says, and their lips meet.

“You’re still kissing me,” says Nagisa, and slides a hand along Rei’s jaw.

He’s just about to deepen the kiss when something whaps him upside the head. “Ow!” he cries, spinning around and rubbing curls. Haru stands at the stove, glaring, glitter pens in hand.

“Did you hit me with my own pen, Haru-chan?” Nagisa asks, hand over heart. Rei snorts into his palm.

“Get back to work,” says Haru, turning back to the stove. “I didn’t hire you so you could make out with the worker from next door.”

“We weren’t making out!” protests Nagisa as Rei chokes next to him. “Haru-chan is just jealous.” Haru aims his spatula at Nagisa.

“I’m not,” he grits out, “jealous. Rei, you should get back to your truck before Gou throws a fit.”

“Of course, Nanase-san!” Rei barks out. “I leave immediately!” He turns hopeful eyes up toward Nagisa. “I’ll see you after work?”

“Wouldn’t miss it, Rei-chan,” Nagisa grins, reaching out and tweaking his nose. “See you soon!”

They smile at each other for a moment, in their own world of twinkle and charm, before Haru breaks the spell.

“Seriously, leave or I’ll fire Nagisa.”

Rei takes off in a flurry of apologies and stammering.

“Haru-chan, you always ruin my fun,” Nagisa whines. Haru rolls his eyes.

“I liked you two better when you hated each other,” he says, “even with that stupid bet.”

“Oh,” says Nagisa, “but the bet hasn’t stopped! It’s how we’re going to determine who pays for our dates every week!”

He misses Haru’s look of borderline disdain because he’s leaning over the counter and out the window, blowing kisses into the wind and hoping they meet Rei. Rei’s fiddling with their canopy again, but he turns at the right moment and catches Nagisa’s motion. He flushes a bit and tries to fight a smile but in the end reaches out and grasps at the air, pressing a closed fist to his heart.

It’s possibly the cheesiest thing he’s ever done, and the fact that Rei played along probably makes it even lamer, but Nagisa can’t help the burst of happiness that bubbles up into laughter, leaving him giggling over the counter and over at Rei.

Rei beams at him one last time before he’s yanked into _Belles Crepes._ Nagisa is only momentarily saddened—he remembers they have plans together after work, plans that are sure to include a lot of hand-holding and lip-locking, and is filled with new energy, bouncing off the counter to scrub at a resilient stain, happier with his life than he’s ever been.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made rei 19 bc i needed him younger than the drinking age which is 20 in japan idk? also rei had NO REASON to go to bed without a shirt that was purely for my benefit
> 
> anyways here it is the final conclusion!! i hope you all enjoyed!! i know it took a long time lmao sorryy but i hope it was worth the wait haha :) this is like the only finished multi-chap story ive ever done i think
> 
> big thanks to [abby](narutorun.tumblr.com) (youcanbeking on ao3) for ur amazing amazing beta seriously you are always so helpful and ugh you did a lot like u were so supportive when i pitched the idea to u like in october before i even starting writing or mapping out anything like we had a really good time with nagisas tasty tenders and reis cream and trying to come up with the name for the truck and a lot more pervy things that shouldn’t be repeated but still make me crack up! anyways THANK YOU love you ab :)
> 
> kudos/comments/criticisms appreciated!! feel free to drop in--[didsw](didsw.tumblr.com) on tumblr!!


End file.
